Los polos opuestos se atraen
by Paris Briefs
Summary: Nuevo Summary: Bra empieza a revivir un sentimiento que creía muerto en ella hace mucho tiempo... Goten está confundido al notar tantos cambios en la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y a la que él mismo veía como a una hermana hasta hace poco tiempo. ¿Dejarán de evadir lo que sienten y se darán una oportunidad? CAPITULO 7 UP (Soy horrible para los resúmenes xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa :B**

 **Bien, Hace mucho que la idea de esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza... y quise intentar.**

 **Me gusta la idea de emparejar a Bra con Goten, por muchísimas cosas que la verdad me da flojera explicar ahora xD y bien, solo quiero aclarar que nunca tomo en cuenta GT para escribir mis fanfics ya que la verdad me caga mucho :v**

 **Por lo que Bra no será una hueca debilucha en este fic (Trataré de sacarle el mejor jugo posible con una mezcla de Vegeta y Bulma en su carácter) y Goten no será como en GT (Cuando lo vi pensé ¿Que carajos pasó aquí?)**

 **Tal vez agregue TrunksXPan en la historia, aunque no estoy muy segura :P**

 **Una cosita más, no se cual es la diferencia de edad entre Bra y Pan, por lo que las puse de la misma edad. (Me confundí con la batalla de los dioses ya que Pan ya estaba en camino y Bra aún no daba señales de existencia. Tal vez esa noche la hicieron :v )**

 **Bueno sin más.. corre historia.**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball/Z/GT NO me pertenecen, son Obra del gran maestro AKIRA TORIYAMA._

…...

La más joven de los Briefs abrió sus azules ojos cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó. Se desperezó con el ceño fruncido. Un día más en la Preparatoria Orange Star, un odioso día más.

La ojiazul había perdido las ganas de ir desde que su mejor amiga Pan se había mudado a Ciudad del Norte para estudiar, porque según Gohan había dicho que recibiría una mejor educación allí.

Odiaba a Gohan desde entonces. Los odiaba a todos.

Cuando le dijo a su mamá que ya no quería ir a la Preparatoria porque se sentía sola, a Bulma no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que sacar a Trunks de la Presidencia de _Cápsule Corp_ para ir a dar clases en Orange Star, obviamente el director de la Preparatoria estaba más que emocionado cuando lo recibió.

¿Quién carajos le había dicho a Bulma que quería a su hermano metida allí? Como si no tuviera suficiente aguantándolo en su casa.

Se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo y se dirigió a darse un baño.

Se colocó unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas del mismo color y una blusa blanca de tirantes. A la muchacha le encantaba lucir bien siempre. Le gustaba sentir a todos los hombres arrastrándose en el suelo por ella y a las mujeres bufando de la envidia. Todos allí le parecían tan inferiores, tan estúpidos. No los entendía y no se esforzaba por hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó a desayunar. Vegeta y Bulma estaban sentados allí. El hombre solo estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados y Bulma tomaba un café como todos los días.

-Hmp- dijo la muchacha como saludo. A Vegeta le pareció gracioso y Bulma frunció el ceño.

-Buenos dias- dijo la mujer madura a su hija que se sentó en la silla encogiéndose de hombros. Por dentro la muchacha se mordía la lengua para no decirle _Que tiene de buenos._

Bulma le sirvió desayuno en gran cantidad y la muchacha se dedicó a devorarlo todo sin darle mucha importancia a su educación.

Vegeta arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo al igual que Bulma.

-Bra, Por Dende al menos mastica- la regañó su madre.

-Pegdon tenjgo hambgre- dijo con la boca llena de comida. Bra había tomado esa costumbre de querer hacer enojar a su mamá desde que ordenó a Trunks enseñar en Orange Star- Papá, ¿Porque no comes?- le preguntó al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

-Ya comí- le respondió el hombre.

-Buenos días papá, mamá, enana- saludo un alegre pelilavanda entrando a la cocina. Definitivamente era más feliz desde que había dejado la corporación para ir a enseñar a unos niños a hacer intentos de experimentos. Era tan fácil que lo podía hacer dormido.

-Buenos dias hijo- respondió Bulma sonriendo a su primogénito, Vegeta gruñó como saludo y Bra lo fulminó con la miraba. Odiaba que su hermano disfrutara esa situación.

Bulma sirvió el desayuno también a su hijo y el se dispuso a comer, pero muy educadamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?- preguntó Bulma curiosa.

-Nada importante- dijo el ojiazul mirando a su mamá- desde hoy Goten también enseñara en Orange Star-

Bra dejó de comer al instante.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula- ¿Qué puede enseñar ese retrasado mental?- dijo alzando cada vez más la voz.

-¡BRA!- Regaño Bulma, roja del coraje. Le molestaba mucho que su hija hablara de esa forma. Vegeta se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír.

-Será el nuevo profesor de deporte- respondió Trunks haciéndole caso omiso a su hermana.

Bra estaba que sacaba humo de las orejas. Trunks y Goten cada vez que la veían la molestaban como si fuera una niña pequeña. No los aguantaba y eso de que sería el nuevo entrenador realmente la había sacado de sus casillas.

-¡Con razón estas tan feliz! ¡Seguramente hasta estas excitado! Espero que no sean tan obvios en su relación y que no me dejen en ridiculo allí- quiso molestar la muchacha, pero Trunks ni se molestó en mirarla. El pelilavanda estaba más que acostumbrado a los comentarios de mal gusto que hacía su hermana.

-¡BRA!- Volvió a decir Bulma más que colérica.

-No le hagas caso mamá- dijo Trunks mientras bebía rápidamente un vaso de jugo- solo esta amargada.

Trunks se levantó, se puso su saco y agarró su maletin- Será mejor que te apures enana, con esa velocidad no creo que llegues a tiempo a la preparatoria- dijo con voz burlona. La peliazul se levantó enojada.

-Lamento informarte que yo a diferencia de otros no he dejado mis entrenamientos por andar muy ocupado siendo un nerd homosexual- dijo la peliazul con furia en los ojos.

Trunks soltó una pequeña risa- Lo que digas enana amargada. Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas- respondió burlonamente.

-¡Cállate insecto!- respondió la muchacha y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

Trunks la siguió.

Bulma estaba tomándose de la cabeza, cada vez las agresiones de esos dos eran peores.

-¿Ves lo que tus hijos aprenden de ti?- le recriminó a su esposo que se encontraba mirando la ventana por donde habían salido Bra y Trunks.

-¿De mi?- dijo indignado.

\- Por supuesto. Bra es tu maldita réplica. ¿No oíste lo que dijo?- preguntó incredula la mujer mayor.

-Si.. dijo que Trunks se daba besos con el hijo de Kakaroto. Y si eso es cierto es por culpa de tus malditos sentimentalismos- recriminó Vegeta.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Porque te pones de parte de Bra? Ella inventó todo eso. Sacó los mismos comentarios de mal gusto que su padre.- fulminó la mujer madura mientras se levantaba de la silla y se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

-Y tu siempre estas de lado de Trunks.. ¡Lo apoyas a que se dé besos con el estúpido hijo de KAKAROTO!- Vegeta también se levantó de su silla enfrentando a su mujer.

-¡Maldita sea que eso no es cierto!

Y así el enfrentamiento verbal marital siguió por unas horas más...

^*^*^*Mientras tanto^*^*^*

\- ¡Es increíble que este aquí de vuelta!- chilló una muchacha de piel pálida y cabello azabache al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- comentó este- Si no fuese por Trunks, jamás hubiese vuelto.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que el nerd de Trunks esté enseñando aquí- dijo la muchacha sonriendo divertida.- Aunque yo también volví gracias a Trunks- admitió- En cuanto mi papá se enteró de que él enseñaba aquí me permitió volver.

-Pan. Bra y Trunks se acercan, si quieres darles la sorpresa te recomiendo que desaparezcas tu ki y entres de inmediato. Supongo que aterrizaran aquí.

-¿No me acompañas tío?- pregunto la muchacha sonriendo emocionada-

-No. Yo prefiero esperar a Trunks aquí- dijo el peliazabache.

-Tio. Por poco y babeas cuando nombras a Trunks- se burló Pan. Goten la miró alarmado.

-¿Que cosas dices Pan? ¿Estas loca? ¿Estas insinuando que Trunks y yo...-

-Jajaja yo no insinué nada. Adiós, nos vemos luego- dijo la muchacha despidiendose con los brazos extendidos.

Minutos después Bra aterrizó en la terraza.

-Hola pitufina- saludó el joven azabache mientras sonreía amablemente. Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No molestes idiota- dijo pasando cerca de él. Goten se echo a reír.

Trunks bajó segundos después.

-Wow, la enana ha aumentado mucho en su velocidad- comentó el pelilavanda impresionado.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente ya ni entrenas- respondió Goten.

\- Bahh. Olvidalo ¿Listo para tu primer día como ''entrenador''?- preguntó con voz burlona el pelilavanda.

Goten se encogió de hombros aburrido.- No creo que sea interesante entrenar a una bola de tortugas- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

…...

Bra fué una de las últimas que entró al salón, de muy mal humor por cierto. Se sentó en la silla que le tocaba, justo al final de la fila, apartada de casi todos sus compañeros. A ninguna de las chicas de su salón le caía bien y los hombres prácticamente le temían.

Saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-Buenos días jóvenes- habló el aburrido profesor de historia- hoy una nueva alumna se integra a nuestro grupo.

Bra no prestaba la más minima atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada dibujando a su hermano y a Goten besándose. Luego se encargaría de pegarlo en los pasillos del colegio.

\- De echo, ella es una ex estudiante que se mudó a otra ciudad, pero ahora esta de vuelta- seguía hablando el anciano- Puedes pasar muchacha- dijo invitando a la peliazabache a entrar.

Pan entró con confianza y sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Son Pan, la mayoria de ustedes me conoce- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Estoy de vuelta.

La peliturquesa alzó la cabeza rápidamente en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga.. Era increíble. Pan estaba de vuelta.

Las cosas lentamente empezaban a tornarse mejor con la sola presencia de la semi-saiya.

…...

Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball/Z/GT NO me pertenecen, son Obra del gran maestro AKIRA TORIYAMA._

…...

En cuanto Pan terminó de presentarse el profesor de historia le dijo que buscara un lugar en donde sentarse.

-¡PAN!-Llamó su atencion la joven ojiazúl- Aqui hay un lugar- le indicó al lado de ella.

La peliazabache sonrió.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente se abrazaron- ¿Porque no me avisaste que volviste?- preguntó Bra

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo Pan sonriendo.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar- comentó Bra

-Lo sé-

La clase de historia pasó rápidamente. Pan y Bra cuchichearon toda la hora, llevandose varias reprimendas del profesor.

-¿Que tenemos ahora?- preguntó Pan cuando el profesor salió del salon.

-Ciencias- bufó Bra cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento Trunks entró al salón y el grupo de chicas que se sentaba al frente soltó un suspiro al unísono.

-Esas estúpidas babean por cualquier pelotudo- comentó Bra indignada.

Pan se guardó sus comentarios para si misma.

-Profesor que bien se ve usted el dia de hoy- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes que estaba en medio del grupito.

-Zorra- susurró Bra. De todos los seres existentes en el planeta tierra la que más le desagradaba era ella: Kim.

-Me doy cuenta que ni ella ni su estúpido grupo han dejado de ser tan patéticas- dijo Pan con disgusto. A ella tampoco le caían muy bien.

-El director me ha informado de que hay una nueva alumna- dijo Trunks mirando la lista de sus alumnos- Pan se sonrojó

-A ver- dijo buscando el nombre de la alumna- ¿Son Pan? - preguntó sorprendido mientras levantaba la mirada para buscarla entre los alumnos y en definitiva. Allí estaba sentada cerca de su hermana en la última fila.

-¡Que tonto eres Trunks! Apenas y te das cuenta- se burlo Bra con media sonrisa.

-Cállate enana- dijo el pelilavanda, arrepintiéndose al instante ya que normalmente no respondía a los molestosos comentarios de su hermana y esa vez lo había echo enfrente de sus alumnos que ahora estaban riéndose. Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡VEN A CALLARME NERD HOMOSEXUAL!- gritó una colérica Bra. Su hermano le había dicho enana enfrente de todos.

Pan también empezó a reír.

-¡No me hables así!- ordenó Trunks -¡Y todos ustedes ya cállense!

Todo el mundo detuvo las risas. Cuando Trunks así lo quería podía llegar a ser demasiado intimidarte.

Bra se sentó en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bienvenida Pan- dijo el ojiazul y la peliazabache asintió.

La clase pasó aburridamente hasta que Trunks al final les dió una tarea de un informe sobre la evolución de la tecnología desde los últimos 50 años.

Todos empezaron a quejarse y refunfuñar por lo alto.

-¡Es un idiota!- dijo Bra mirando a su hermano con furia. Pan solo rió.

A la hora del almuerzo las dos híbridas se sentaron juntas. Pidieron muchísima comida robándose la mirada de todos. Ellas no les prestaron la más mínima atención.

-¿Que pasó para que tu papá te dejara volver?- preguntó una curiosa Bra a su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella.

La muchacha de cabellos color azabache, tragó una gran cantidad de comida antes de responder- En cuanto se enteró de que Trunks enseñaba ahora en Orange Star me dijo que podía volver ya que él sí daría buenas clases- Bra rodó los ojos.

-Bien, al menos para algo me sirvió que este aquí- dijo.

-Pitufina- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lo que me faltaba- pensó Bra, en cuanto se giró vió a Trunks y Goten parados allí con sus respectivas bandejas repletas de comida.

¿Que quieren?- dijo mirando a los dos con odio.

-Enana deja la amargura a un lado, queremos almorzar con ustedes- dijo el pelilavanda mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermana y Goten hacía lo mismo junto a Pan.

-¿Quien los invitó?- dijo Bra colérica- Queremos hablar de nuestras cosas. Cosas de mujeres no de homosexuales reprimidos.

\- No digas eso pitufina..- habló Goten mientras que ingería toda la comida que podía sin la más minima pizca de educación.

-¡No me digas pitufina!- gritó Bra.

\- Ok avatar-

-Tio Goten, no la molestes- ordenó Pan

El muchacho de cabello azabache solo rió.

-Nosotros solo nos sentaremos con ustedes. Dijo Trunks- ustedes pueden seguir con su conversación de ''mujeres''- recalcó el ojiazul.

Bra volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

\- Me parece bien- comentó Pan sonriéndo de manera perversa- Y Bra como te decía, me duele mucho el estomago por que hoy me ha bajado la regla- Los dos hombres en la mesa se atragantaron con sus comidas y Bra aguantó la risa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos azules siguiéndole el juego a su amiga- a mi por suerte ya me bajo la semana pasada-

-No deberían hablar de esas cosas ¡Estamos comiendo!- se exaltó Trunks.

-¿y?- preguntó Pan- Bra y yo siempre hablamos de la regla cuando estamos comiendo.

-Eso es asqueroso- comentó Goten.

-¿Que es asqueroso?- preguntó Bra divertida- ¿Hablar de la Regla?

-Deja de decir eso- ordenó Goten.

-Regla, regla, regla- dijo la muchacha.

-Calla- dijo el joven apretando sus oídos.

-Regla regla regla- dijo también Pan.

-¡Cállense las dos!- ordenó Trunks.

-¡REGLA, REGLA, REGLA, SANGRE, COMPRESAS, TAMPONES- Empezaron a gritar las dos sin darse cuenta que todo el instituto estaba mirando la extraña escena.

Goten y Trunks al ver que todos los observaban se apresuraron a cerrarle la boca a las muchachas. Una vez que se tranquilizaron, las soltaron.

-Wacalaa no me vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos Trunks- dijo Bra mientras se sacudía dramáticamente . El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Se volvieron locas?- preguntó Goten exasperado- Nos han dejado en ridículo-alegó

Pan se echó a reir.

-Nadie los esta reteniendo a que se queden- chilló Bra.

-No nos iremos- dijo contundente el joven de pelo azabache y Bra bufó.

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores improvistos..

Por último les tocaba deporte.. Ambas híbridas saiyas se dirigieron al campo.

Solo cuando vieron a Goten sonriendo como idiota se acordaron de que él era el nuevo entrenador.

En cuando todos llegaron se escuchaban cuchicheos de todos los alumnos a costillas del nuevo profesor. Y suspiros de las chicas.

-¡Que estúpidas! Hace unas horas estaban así por Trunks- gruño Bra

-¿Qué le ven a mi tío Goten? ¿Acaso están ciegas?- pregunto Pan desconcertada.

-Goten es un idiota... Pero esta guapo- comentó Bra. En cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca. Pan la miraba con asombro y con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡No me malinterpretes! En comparación con mi hermano, por supuesto que es más guapo Goten. Trunks es feo como la mierda.

-¡Estas loca y ciega!- gruñó Pan- Trunks es muy guapo y mi tio Goten pues.. no sé a mi no me parece nada lindo.

\- Pues yo creo...-

-¡Bra, Pan.. acérquense al grupo!- las llamó el joven de cabellos puntiagudos.

Ambas se sonrojaron y se unieron rápidamente.

-Bien me presento- empezó- Mi nombre es Son Goten, tengo 31 años y desde hoy seré su nuevo profesor de Deportes.. Y de antemano les adelanto que mi intensión no es solo enseñarles a jugar baseball, sino estudiar todos los deportes que podamos tales como, Baquet Ball, Fútbol americano y hasta artes marciales si asi lo desean- Pan y Bra se miraron con una sonrisa y los hombres celebraron esa maravillosa noticia.

-Bien por ser el primer día haremos la rutina al que están acostumbrados. Calentaremos y jugaremos baseball – dijo por último Goten.

Todos fueron a los vestidores para ponerse ropa deportiva y cuando regresaron hicieron sus respectivos calentamientos para empezar a jugar.

-Bien, ¿Quieren elegir a sus propios equipos?- preguntó el moreno una vez que terminaron.

-Si profesor- dijo Kim con voz falsamente dulce- No quiero que ni por error una de ellas termine en mi grupo-. Dijo mirando a Pan y Bra, estas se echaron a reir con ganas.

-Como si nosotras quisiésemos estar un tu asquerosa bola de idiotas- gruño Pan

-¡Pan!- La retó Goten.

-Pero tío ella fue quien empezó- alegó Pan poniendo cara de inocente.

Kim sin embargo se sorprendió ¿Lo llamó tío?

-¿Goten es tu tío?- le preguntó a la morena un poco apenada.

-Asi es. Pan es mi sobrina- respondió Goten sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Lo siento dulce Pan, tú si puedes estar en mi grupo, la única que me desagrada es esa zorra de Bra- gruñó la rubia tratando de quedar Bien ante el el hijo menor de Goku.

Bra empezó a reír nuevamente.

-Tu nivel de puta es impresionante- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ladinamente- ¿Quieres quedar bien con Goten no es cierto? Me das pena perra

-¡Bra, no toleraré ese vocabulario en mis clases!- advirtió el moreno con seriedad.-Elijan sus equipos y mantengan la boca cerrada- ordenó. Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.

Obviamente Kim eligió a todos los más fuertes de Baseball, y como Bra nunca jugaba nadie quizo elegirla ni a ella ni a Pan y como no había de otra se acoplaron al equipo de ''marginados''

La peliturqueza se acerco a la pequeña Son.

-Pan ¿No crees que es un lindo día para jugar enserio al Baseball?- Preguntó Bra con una sonrisa traviesa. Pan le correspondió.

-Por supuesto- añadió ella sonriendo.

El juego empezó, Pan y Bra al principio fueron suplentes pero gracias a que una de ellas se rompió una uña le dió oportunidad a Pan a que entrara como guardiana del jardín derecho

-Solo intenta atrapar la pelota- le dijo la capitana de su equipo un poco cabizbaja ya que estaban perdiendo una vez más.

-Okay- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Uno de los amigos fas fortachones de Kim fué quien bateó de una forma realmente magnifica y empezó a correr. Era obvio que la pelota jamás sería atrapada ni por un jardinero profesional de las altas ligas. Pero pan la atrapó como si hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo. Todos quedaron estáticos.

-¡Sii!- festejó Bra quien fué la única en reaccionar.

Goten tragó saliva, al ver las reacciones de sus alumnos.

-¡Nos toca batear!- añadió la capitana luego de reaccionar.- ¿Alguien que se anime?- dijo mirando el banco de suplentes.

-¡Yoo!- dijo emocionada la ojiazul.

-¿Briefs?- preguntó incrédula Melissa. Bra puso mala cara, le molestaba que no la tomaran enserio.

-¡Solo dame el estúpido Bat!- dijo molesta y Melissa se apresuró en dársela.

Fue a la zona del bateador y se puso en posición. Jamás había jugado béisbol pero la había visto muchas veces, solo tenía que batear la estúpida bola y bingo.

Kim, que era la lanzadora se echo a reir- ¿Enserio Briefs?- preguntó incrédula- No pienses que tendrás tanta suerte como Pan-

-Descuida no lo estoy pensando- sonrió la ojiazul.

Kim se puso en posición y lanzó la pelota con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Si Bra no lograba batearlo se llevaría un buen golpe. Sonrió para si misma.

Bra sin embargo vió la pelota venir a una velocidad irritante mente lenta y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la bateó con fuerza medida para no ''llamar la atención''

La pelota salió volando sin dar una mínima oportunidad a los guardianes de atraparlo.

-¡Qué carajos esta pasando aquí!- gritó Melissa la capitana de su equipo.

-¡ _Homerun!-_ gritó Goten como si nada.

-¡Bien hecho Bra!- dijo pan aplaudiendo con ganas. Le divertía mucho la reacción de todos.

-¡Maldición! Están haciendo trampa- gritó Kim visiblemente molesta. Fué hacia Bra y le arrancó el bat de las manos. -¡Estoy segura de que esta cosa tiene algo que haya creado tu estúpida madre!- gruñía mientras estaba examinando el bat.

A Bra se le hirvió la sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar estúpida a su madre?

-¡Lavate la boca con jabón para hablar de mi mamá!- dijo con furia en los ojos mientras Pan trataba de agarrarla para que no hiciera nada loco.

-¿O que? Todos saben que tu mamá es una maldita bruja. Usa la magia para crear todos esos artilugios de la Corporación Cápsula.- expresó la rubia con desprecio.

Pan no pudo retener más a Bra y esta se lanzó dispuesta a matar de un solo golpe a la rubia bocona.

Pero alguien la agarró antes de que fuera a parar encima de ella.

-¡Suéltame Goten!- dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de los brazos de su maestro. Este no le hizo caso y siguió arrastrándola hasta que la aparto de todos.

-¡Cálmate Bra! ¿Que no ves que solo esta provocándote?- dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía sujetándola con fuerza .-Si no te calmas suspendemos el juego .- advirtió.

Cuando Bra pudo zafarse, se acomodó la ropa sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Goten.

-¡Ya estoy calmada!- dijo- Quiero seguir jugando.

Se dió la vuelta y fué nuevamente hacia donde estaba su equipo.

-Pan, Bra, de verdad me tienen sorprendida- dijo Melissa sonriendo emocionada- Si seguimos así sin dudas les ganaremos.

-Dejame ser la lanzadora ahora- dijo Bra seriamente.

-Pero me toca a mi- respondió Melissa. Lo pensó un poco y le cedió el lugar.

Kim era quien batearía y Pan sabía lo que tramaba la cabecita azul de su amiga.

La ojinegra se temía lo peor. Cuando bateadora y lanzadora se dispusieron en su lugar Bra se puso en posición para lanzar. Su mirada era de odio puro y una sonrisa perversa se asomó a sus labios haciendo estremecer a la rubia que tenía en frente.

La peliturquesa tiró la pelota con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Kim no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, la pelota se dirigía a ella con una velocidad inimaginable, la muchacha estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pudo mover un pelo para esquivarla.

Cuando estuvo a milimetros de impactar de lleno en ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Que extrañamente nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus verdes ojos vió una mano enfrente de ella que atajaba la pelota con firmeza. Era Goten.

-El juego terminó. Nos vemos mañana- dijo el peliazabache con una fría voz sin quitarle la vista a Bra mientras que Kim al igual que todo el curso miraban la escena desconcertados.

Bra resopló furiosa. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia el instituto para agarrar sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez. Pan la seguía de cerca sin pronunciar ni media palabra

Entraron a los vestidores sacaron sus cosas y subieron a la terraza para irse volando sin que nadie las viera.

-¿Hacemos la tarea de Ciencias en tu casa?- preguntó temerosa la mas pequeña de los Son.

Bra la miró de reojo, y sonrió. Luego se echo a reír. La tensión de Pan desapareció en ese preciso momento.

-¡Por Dende Pan me hablaste con el mismo tono al cual le hablas a mi papá!- dijo divertida la ojiazul mientras ascendía lentamente del suelo junto a su compañera.

Pan siempre le hablaba con exagerada seriedad y respeto a Vegeta, y era porque el hombre era endemoniadamente intimidante. La joven Son no se había percatado de que le habló de la misma forma a Bra.

-Es que... no se. Minutos antes no parecías ser tú- añadió sincera la muchacha peliazabache.

Bra cambió su semblante.

-Si...es que enserio esa estúpida me saca de mis casillas. Me alegra tanto de que estes devuelta- añadió mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa a Pan. Esta se la devolvió.

Aceleraron el vuelo y llegaron minutos despues a la C.C.

-¡Estoy en casa!- gritó la mas joven de los Briefs.

Bulma que venía caminando por los pasillos se sorprendió mucho al ver a Pan.

-¿Pan?- pregunto incrédula mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo como saludo.

-Bulma es placer saludarla- dijo la mas joven de los Son.

-¿No es grandioso mamá? ¡Pan esta de regreso!- chilló Bra.

-Sii, es grandioso porque ya no tendremos que soportar el espantoso humor que tenías desde que se fué- comentó la científica mientras que Bra se encogía de hombros divertida.

Vegeta quien también estaba cerca con una soda en la mano se quedó cerca de las mujeres.

-Señor Vegeta- dijo Pan en tono de saludo. Vegeta solo gruñío en respuesta.

-Pan, has bajado mucho tu nivel de pelea- comentó el saiyajin. La hibrida se sonrojó.

-Es que en la ciudad no podía entrenar, además de que no tenía ningun oponente de pelea- respondió Pan agachando la cabeza-

A Bra se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Papá! ¿Que te parece si luego de terminar la tarea entrenamos contigo?- preguntó una emocionada peliazul ante la desconcertada cara de Pan.

-Por mi no hay problema- añadió el hombre de cabellos en forma de llama- aunque no estoy seguro de que Pan aguante una sesión de entrenamientos con nosotros. Yo no soy tan gentil como lo es Kakaroto- añadió.

-Yo he presenciado entrenamientos del Señor Goku y Pan y te aseguro que no son para nada gentiles papá- comentó Bra mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

-Hmp- dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a retirarse- entonces las estaré esperando- añadió antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Oh Gracias Bra! ¡Ahora tu papá me matará como bienvenida!- dijo dramáticamente la joven Son.

-No exageres, papá es rudo pero nunca se pasaría tanto como para matarnos- espetó la hibrida saiya.

Sin más subieron al cuarto de Bra para empezar con la tarea.

Media hora después las muchachas ya estaban muy avanzadas con la tarea ya que la joven Briefs conocía mucho sobre la tecnología y no le estaba costando nada ese estúpido informe.

-¡BRA BRIEFS, TE ORDENO QUE BAJES AHORA MISMO!- El ensordecedor grito de Bulma hizo que las híbridas se taparan los oídos casi inconscientemente. Sus sentidos eran mucho más sensibles que un ser humano ordinario.

Bra tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó mientras miraba temerosa a su amiga quien respiraba con dificultad a causa del estruendo.

-Esperame aquí- le dijo a Pan mientras que se dirigía a donde su madre.

-Cuando entro a la cocina, vió a su papá en la misma posición que en la mañana. Sentado en su silla apoyado en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados. Su mamá la miraba con furia en los ojos y Trunks... el la estaba mirando serio, parado y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y ahora que hize?- dijo mirandolos a todos sin comprender.

-!¿Y TE ATREVEZ A PREGUNTAR?¡- gritó nuevamente Bulma pero con voz mucho más moderada. De todas formas el saiyan de raza pura y los dos híbridos se taparon los oídos con muecas de desconcierto.

-Goten me contó todo- dijo Trunks una vez que se hubo recuperado. Bra lo entendió todo.

-¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE CASI MATASTE A TU COMPAÑERA DE PREPARATORIA?!- Gritó Bulma mientras que los otros tres presentes volvían a taparse los oídos con muecas de dolor.

-No iba a matarla. Si la pelota la impactaba probablemente la dejaría inconsciente o en coma. Además ella bien podía esquivarla. ¡No fué mi culpa! Yo solo jugaba- se excusó la más joven de los Briefs y Bulma volvió a estallar.

-¡SABES QUE TU FUERZA NO ES LA DE UN SER HUMANO NORMAL! ¡GOTEN DIJO QUE ESA BOLA IBA A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPACTANTE Y SI TOCABA A LA MUCHACHA INCLUSO PODRÍA HABERLA TRANSPASADO!- Gritó colérica Bulma. Los tres saiyayines querían meter la cabeza bajo la tierra con tal de dejar de escuchar esos gritos.

-¡Deja de gritar que aquí nadie esta sordo!- reclamó la híbrida mientras acariciaba sus pobres oidos.

Bulma respiró para calmarse.

-¿Ahora nos puedes explicar porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó más calmada.

-Ella me provocó y la verdad es que no pude controlar mis emociones- añadió la joven.

-Si no fuese por Goten ahora estaríamos lamentando una tragedia- dijo Bulma

-¡GOTEN ES UN ESTÚPIDO CHISMOSO! Además la hubiesemos revivido con las esferas- espetó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es tan fácil Bra! Es la vida de un ser humano y debes respetarla- agregó la sabia científica.

Bra por primera vez analizó las cosas. Estuvo a milímetros de asesinar a alguien. Se estremeció. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera estaba arrepentida. Agachó la cabeza.

\- Ella te llamó, estúpida y maldita bruja- susurró la peliturquesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bulma sin comprender.

-¡ Que esa maldita perra dijo que eras una estúpida y una maldita bruja!- exclamó Bra mientras apretaba los puños

Bulma quedó en silencio. Bra se había metido en todos esos problemas por defenderla. Por un momento se sintió mal por haberle gritado tan duramente.

-Aun así Bra, tienes que aprender a controlarte.- dijo mientras miraba con preocupación a su hija. Dicho esto salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Trunks hizo lo mismo.

Bra se sentó frente a su papá y soltó un profundo suspiro. Se sentía muy rara. Y por sobre todo se sentía fatal consigo misma. Se suponía que ella entrenaba para proteger a la tierra en caso de una posible amenaza y no para matar a sus propios habitantes.

-Es normal lo que hiciste- la rasposa voz de su papá la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró sin comprender. ¿No se suponía que él también debía regañarla?- Los saiyajines somos asesinos por instinto. Somos despiadados y no nos importa que tan indefenso o dócil sea nuestro enemigo. Nuestro pulso palpita por hacerlos doblegar ante el dolor, sentimos la necesidad de vernos por mayor, superiores a ellos-

Bra se sobresaltó- era justo lo que sintió cuando hizo lo que hizo. Se alarmó al instante.

-Pero papá yo no quiero ser una asesina- dijo temerosa la peliturqueza.- Ademas porque ni Trunks ni Goten son asi.. ¿Y Pan?

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Trunks y Goten ya tuvieron oportunidad de saciar ese instinto asesino ante rivales realmente poderosos. Además de que tienen mucho más control sobre su poder debido a que entrenan desde mucho antes que tú- respondió serenamente el saiyajin de raza pura.

-¿Y Pan? Ella esta en las mismas condiciones que yo- Preguntó Bra frustrada.

\- Esa mocosa no tarda en explotar también- respondió con simpleza Vegeta.- Ambas deben buscar la manera de sacar esa ira o simplemente controlarlo. Si no lo hacen podrían acabar con un país entero en un simple arranque- Vegeta muy lejos de parecer preocupado sonreía con orgullo.

Bra lo veía incrédula, ahora entendía por que Pan se sentía tan intimidada con su sola presencia.

Pero sonrió agradecida. Ahora entendía que eso era normal y que no era algo raro en ella, solo debía controlar su instinto.

Sintió como una carga invisible se desvanecía de sus hombros. Y lejos de estar enojada ahora se sentía agradecida de que Son Goten haya impedido sus propósitos

…...

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Debido a las que pidieron TrunksXPan decidí darle un pequeño toque de la pareja en la historia tambien.

Y una aclaración :v Las discusiones de Bra y Trunks son las mismas que yo tengo con mi hermano. No piensen que odio a Trunks. Despues de todo mi hermano es mi persona favorita en todo el mundiverso y discutimos así porque nos amamos :3 (Creo que no existen hermanos que no peleen)

Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el primer capitulo. Este cap va dedicado a ustedes :*

 **Isa Uchiha Malfoy**

 **sky d**

 **AYNAT DREAMS**

 **Mel Granger Ssj**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball/Z/GT NO me pertenecen, son Obra del gran maestro AKIRA TORIYAMA._

…...

Bra caminó hacia su cuarto arrastrando sus pies como si cada uno pesara 10 toneladas. Iba muy absorta en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente lo que le había dicho su papá minutos antes la tenía totalmente perturbada. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que una parte de ella, por más pequeña que sea, estaba pidiendo a gritos derramar sangre.

Se sentó enfrente de su pelinegra amiga que la miraba muy desconcertada y más pálida de lo que de por sí ya era.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?- preguntó la joven de cabellos color turquesa, con los azules ojos muy fijos en ella.

-Creo que ya oí la mitad de la discusión- dijo Pan sonriendo dudosa. La joven Son había oído perfectamente los reclamos de la científica madre de su amiga. Pero obviamente Bra se refería a lo que había dicho su papá.

-No Pan, papá ha dicho algo muy interesante sobre nuestra herencia saiyajin- dijo la joven Briefs mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y reposaba las mejillas sobre sus pequeñas y blancas manos.

-¡Oh! ¿Un dato aparte de que por nuestras venas corre sangre extraterrestre casi extinta en todo el maldito universo?- preguntó Pan sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Seguía escribiendo muy ensimismada en la tarea, que por cierto no había avanzado casi nada en la ausencia de su amiga peliazul.

Bra soltó una pequeña risa pero luego se puso nuevamente seria.

\- Estoy segura de que te va a interesar- prosiguió mientras que con una mano impedia a la pequeña Son seguir escribiendo para que le prestara la debida atención- Papá me dijo que lo que hice fue normal-

Pan no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, es más se había imaginado a Vegeta recibir a Bra con los brazos abiertos, lagrimeando de la emoción y el orgullo al enterarse de que su princesa casi había atravezado con una bola de béisbol a su compañera de curso.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende- dijo Pan mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No estas entendiendo- dijo Bra negando con la cabeza frenéticamente- Papá dice que fué normal lo que hice. Mi instinto asesino es normal, al igual que todo aquel que poséa una milésima parte de sangre saiyajin. Y eso por supuesto que te incluye a tí.

La joven de cabellos color azabache quedó estática.

-¿Estas diciéndome que una parte de mi desea asesinar a alguien?- preguntó consternada la joven Son. Bra asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila?- vociferó Pan mientras miraba incrédula a su mejor amiga.

-Yo me lo tomé igual que tú, pero al menos me consuela saber que no soy la única a quien se le hierve la sangre deseando decapitar a alguien- respondió mientras pestañeaba distraídamente- papá dice que si no canalizamos nuestra ira podíamos destruir una ciudad entera- terminó para observar que la cara de su amiga cambiaba constantemente de color, de un pálido más blanco que el papel pasó a un azul de puro susto y del azul pasó a un color verde mareado.

-¡Deja de preocuparte Pan! Papá dice que con entrenamiento se puede controlar. Si hacemos meditación o algo creo que podríamos controlarnos ¿No crees?- preguntó la ojiazul mientras tomaba su lápiz y se disponía a seguir con la tarea de Ciencias- además papá nos esta esperando para entrenar.

A Pan se le había olvidado por completo el ''entrenamiento'' con Vegeta y Bra. Ahora su rostro había inventado un color nuevo-

-Eh Bra, sobre eso queria hablarte- dijo la peliazabache un tanto nerviosa mientras se rascaba el brazo por puros nervios. Bra la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Mi mamá me llamó hace rato y dijo que quería que fuera a cazar un dinosaurio para la cena- mintió la joven Son con tal de escaparse de su posible asesinato frente al príncipe de los saiyajins.

\- Pero ¿Y tu papá? ¿acaso el no puede?- preguntó desilusionada la menor de los Briefs. Pan negó con la cabeza- Bien entonces creo que no hay de otra- se rindió Bra mientras que el corazón de Pan daba un brinco de alegría irremediable.

-Deberíamos pedirle al señor Picolo que nos enseñe a meditar- dijo Pan minutos despues de un profundo silencio, Bra la miró dudosa.- No se tú, pero yo no quiero asesinar a alguien. Hace rato cuando estabas en ese ''Trance'' no pude sostenerte. Eras demasiado fuerte-

Bra se quedó pensativa. Era cierto, ella ni siquiera notó el agarre de Pan en esos momentos, su fuerza crecía descomunalmente ante la ira.

-Si mi tío Goten no te hubiese detenido... UF-

-Es cierto... Goten es muy fuerte- dijo la peliturquesa más para ella que para Pan, esta solo se encogió de hombros dudosa.

Cuando las híbridas terminaron su tarea Pan salió volando a toda velocidad como si temiera encontrarse con Vegeta y la agarrara a puño limpio. Bra se puso su ropa de entrenamiento pues deseaba más que nunca entrenar con su adorado padre. Cuando estuvo frente a la cámara de gravedad llamó a la puerta.

Vegeta salió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Papi ya estoy lista!- exclamó la saiyajin.

-Bra, esta vez no será como dias anteriores. Hoy vamos a pelear- dijo el principe mientras una sonrisa perversa se cruzaba por sus labios. Bra lo miró incrédula. Sus entrenamientos siempre consistían en entrenar en la cámara de gravedad con ejercicios simples a una muy alta gravedad aunque obviamente no llegaba al nivel de su padre. No pudo evitar sentir sus músculos tensarse. Por fin tendría una pelea. Sabía que no sería lo mismo que enfrentarse a enemigos pues su padre no se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero una extraña exaltación recorrió su cuerpo, esa misma que sentían tanto Goku como Vegeta segundos antes de enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso. Bra le devolvió a su padre la misma sonrisa. Si no fuese por el cabello y los ojos, cualquiera diría que el príncipe saiyajin se estaba mirando en un espejo.

Minutos después se retiraron lo suficiente de la ciudad para evitar dañar a terceros durante la ''batalla''

-Escuchame bien Bra- habló Vegeta parado a unos cinco metros delante de ella con los ojos fijos en los de su hija- Tú solo vas a atacarme procurando con todas tus fuerzas darme un golpe, yo no te atacaré, solo te esquivaré-

Bra sin embargo no lo esperaba, frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertada. Ella quería una pelea lo suficientemente cercana a una real. A su parecer Vegeta la estaba subestimando demasiado.

-¿No temes a que te haga daño?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos un tanto consternada. Vegeta le dedico una sonrisa de lado, esa actitud era tan de él.

-Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo mientras imitaba el gesto de su hija, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- Ahora atácame.

Bra se puso en posición para empezar pero no vió que su padre se pusiera en guardia.

\- Te he dicho que me ataques- volvió a decir el principe de los saiyajines.

Bra no vaciló y se lanzó hacia su progenitor decidida a darle un puñtazo que lo mandase a volar, estaba furiosa con él por subestimarla de esa manera. Se sentía humillada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el rostro de su papá desapareció segundos antes de que le diera el puñetazo. Pero definitivamente no había desaparecido, solo se había movido milímetros a la derecha sin abandonar la posición de sus brazos cruzados.

-Si esta fuese una pelea real, ahora mismo estarías recibiendo sin duda la paliza de tu vida- dijo Vegeta cuando notó que Bra seguía sin moverse completamente anonadada con un puño extendido hacia el frente.

La peliazul se echo para atrás y puso los pies nuevamente en tierra, ambos quedaron en la misma posición que minutos antes.

-¡Vaya me haz sorprendido papá!- dijo la ojiazúl mientras guiñaba un ojo y alzaba el pulgar. Cualquiera que la haya visto hubiera dicho que era Bulma con unos 30 años menos. Luego volvió a posicionarse para atacar- Bien ahora es mejor que abras bien los ojos por que ya no dudaré- advirtió.

Vegeta quiso reír pero se contuvo.

Bra se lanzó una vez más hacia su padre lanzando todos los puñetazos que podía a una increíble velocidad para cualquier humano, sin embargo los movimientos de la híbrida eran como a cámara lenta para el príncipe de los saiyajins. Sin embargo la ojiazul no se daba por vencida seguía enfuscada tratando de dar aunque sea uno de esos puñetazos. Vegeta los evadía sin complicaciones, es más ni siquiera había abandonado su posición de las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Habían pasado horas hasta que por fin la muchacha de dió por vencida dejándose caer en el suelo, estaba sumamente agotada por todos los intentos fallidos que tuvo.

Varios mechones de pelo habían salido de su peinado de ''cola de caballo'' dejándola completamente despeinada, respiraba con dificultad y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo.

Se sentía sumamente agobiada y humillada. Todo el entrenamiento de meses que había llevado incansablemente ahora le parecían completamente inútiles. No había podido darle siquiera un rozón al rostro de su padre.

-¡Maldición papá! Eres endemoniadamente veloz- dijo mientras que sus pechos subian y bajaban a causa de la dificultad que tenía para respirar.

-No lo hiciste nada mal- fué lo único que dijo el príncipe de los saiyajins.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? No pude darte ni un maldito golpe- dijo Bra mientras que lentamente regulaba su entrecortada respiración.

Vegeta no se burlaba en lo absoluto, Bra no se había dado por vencida hasta que los intentos la dejaron sin aire y eso sin duda le hacía inflar el pecho de orgullo. Desde la pelea con Kid Boo había entendido que el que no se rendía era el verdadero héroe aunque pos supuesto no quiso decirselo a su hija.

-Mañana lo intentarás nuevamente- dijo Vegeta quien estaba tan impecable como cuando empezó la ''batalla'' . No tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar.

Bra sin embargo estaba más que agotada, en cuanto llegó a Corporación Cápsula, se duchó se vistió y cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Pan llegó a la C.C para que fueran juntas a la preparatoria.

Al llegar millones de cuchicheos llegaron a los oídos de las híbridas. Todos sobre un mismo

tema: El juego del día anterior.

Cuando llegaron al salón un gran numero de personas rodeaban a Kim quién les relataba dramáticamente lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¡Oh, si no fuera por el profesor Goten ya estaría hospitalizada!- chilló mientras juntaba ambas manos y miraba a todos con un sonrojo- Es mi heroe.

Bra puso los ojos en blanco. En cuanto sus compañeros notaron su presencia se quedaron callados.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente.

\- Pan, apartanos una mesa mientras voy al tocador.. ¿Te parece?- preguntó la joven de cabellos azules.

-Okay, te espero- respondió Pan mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Bra caminaba rápidamente, hasta que al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se encontró con Goten.

-Hola Bra- saludó el joven de cabellos alborotados- queria disculparme por haberle contado a Trunks...-

-No te preocupes. Ya esta- dijo ella indiferente, iba a pasar de largo per se paró- Gracias por haberme detenido ayer.

Goten se quedó estático sin poder creérselo. ¿Bra Briefs se disculpó con él? Sonrió sin proponerselo.

\- Es tan impredecible- pensó divertido.

…...

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Millones de Gracias a las que comentaron el capitulo anterior:

 **Sky d:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para comentar.. Saludos y cuídate :)

 **AYNAT** : ¿A quien no le parecería guapo? :Q_ jaja Celebro que te haya gustado :3 Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para comentar.. Cuídate mucho :'3

 **Ali: ¿Hola!** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que lo siga haciendo... Un beso y claro que la seguiré.. ¡Saludos!

 **Dara: Celebro** que te haya gustado ese ''pequeño cambio'' pero la verdad es que a mi me desagradó mucho como dejaron a personajes como, Goten, Trunks, y Bra en GT... Hubo muchísimos más personajes que perdieron toda su magia en GT Como Videl u.u Ella era una de mis personajes favoritas pero en ahí pasó de Genial a aburrida :( En general solo ví Gt porque era parte de Dragon Ball pero no me gustó cashi nada :( Esperemos que Dragon Ball Super sea una BOMBA! Jaja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.. Un saludo y cuídate *-*

 **JaninaSaiya:** Me alegra que te hayya gustado: Un saludo y cuidate mucho :*

 **KandraK:** Me encanta que todo te esté encantando jaja *-* Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado de la misma forma.. te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar.. Un saludoo y cuídate :3

 **AkimeMaxWell:** Te agradezco que hayas comentario ojala te haya gustado.

 **Yessi-chibi:** Los hermanos son enemigos naturales, dicen :v Mi hermano y yo peleamos todo el tiempo pero nos encubrimos en todo jaja xD él es como mi mejor aamigo por eso quise poner esas escenas entre Trunks y Bra, quiero agregar más tarde que secretamente se confían cosas y algo así xD No sé... Jaja las peleas de los cuatro fantasticos apenas van a comenzar xD me gustó el nombre que les pusiste xD

Jaja la verdad es que no creo que Vegeta llegue a regañar a alguno de sus hijos por haber golpeado a alguien (Lo conocemos bastante bien xD)

Me alegra que te haya gustado un saludo y gracias por comentar :3

Nos leemos pronto...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Dragon Ball/Z no me pertenecen, son obra del Gran sensei Akira Toriyama._

…...

Cuando Bra regresó a la cafetería vió que Pan estaba sentada en el mismo lugar del día anterior y en compañía de Trunks. La peliturquesa bufó exasperada de que su hermano estuviese ahí.

Por el contrario Pan no parecía estar disgustada, más bien reía de todo lo que decía Trunks como si fuera el mas divertido del séptimo universo.

En cuanto llegó a la mesa de ellos, Bra dió un leve golpe a la mesa frunciendo el ceño, Pan se sobresaltó pero Trunks ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía balbuceando.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí nerd?-

-No molestes enana- respondió el pelilavanda mientras que con una mano le tapaba el rostro a su hermana molestándola aún más.

-sjdhfdgmdlf- chispába la más joven de los Briefs sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra ya que la mano de su hermano le impedía hablar.

-¡Agg Trunks que inmaduro eres!- Chilló la joven de ojos azules una vez que que el pelilavanda la soltó. Se acomodó el cabello, que se le había despeinado en el pequeño forcejeo y se sentó al lado de Pan quedando casi enfrente de su ''odioso'' hermano.

Pan y Trunks se dedicaron a comer esta vez en forma silenciosa, Bra se dió cuenta de que ella aún no tenía el almuerzo por lo que fúe por el.

Ahí volvió a encontrarse con Goten que ya tenía una considerable montaña de comida sobre su bandeja . Bra agarró exactamente lo mismo que el joven de pelo azabache y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa sin pronunciar absolutamente nada.

-¡Profesor Goten, siéntese con nosotras!- Chilló Kim a unas mesas de distancia, justo antes de que ambos híbridos llegaran a su mesa. Bra miró fijamente a Goten esperando su respuesta, este solo sonreía a la rubia ante su cordial invitación.

-¡No puedo Kim, ya quedé con almorzar con Bra y los demás!- contestó amablemente el hijo menor de Goku. Kim puso cara de disgusto pero la cambió rápidamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien profesor, a la próxima será! -

Bra explotó de felicidad en cuanto la estúpida sonrisa de Kim se esfumo. Goten empezó a caminar nuevamente dejando unos pasos atrás a Bra, esta se giró hacia Kim y le guiño un ojo en forma de burla. Si no llevase la bandeja en sus manos, le hubiese dedicado la V de la victoria.

-¿Porque sonríes así monstruo?- preguntó Trunks al ver la sonrisa casi tonta que tenía su hermana, esta lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que se recriminaba a si misma el haber sido tan idiota y sonreír de esa forma sin proponerlo.

-¿Que te importa pedazo de animal?- contestó de forma altanera mientras que volvía a sentarse al lado de Pan y enfrente de Goten. Trunks se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sin prestarle más atención.

La jornada se pasó sin más inconvenientes. Bra trataba de evadir a toda costa las insinuaciones de Kim, Goten se acoplaba rápidamente a su nueva vida como entrenador, y Pan se ponía al día para estar al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Hoy es Viernes Pan!- comentó una emocionada Bra mientras que ambas híbridas se dirigían a la terraza de la preparatoria para así salir volando sin que nadie lo notase.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó joven de cabellos azabache hastiada, ya que toda la semana se la había pasado poniéndose al día, y estaba sumamente cansada y fastidiada.

-Hay que hacer algo esta noche- murmuró la peliturquesa- ¿Porque no te quedas a dormir en casa ? Veremos una pelicula de terror y pediremos 30 cajas de pizza.

Pan pareció pensarlo, no era mala idea, es más, no le vendría nada mal distraerse de tantas tareas y ocupaciones.

-¡Excelente idea!- apoyó mas alegre. Ambas descendieron de la terraza y salieron volando hacia Capsule Corp.

A la noche ambas estaban planeando su maravillosa velada.

-¿Que película quieres ver?- Preguntó Pan mientras miraba los Cd's.

-Una que NO trate de fantasmas- contestó la otra mientras se tiraba a su cama.

-A ver... ¿Camino hacia el terror o Masacre en Texas?-preguntó Pan mientras sostenia ambas portadas con cara de psicópata.

La peliturquesa se llevó en la barbilla el dedo indice, mientras los examinaba.

-Masacre en Texas- se decidió finalmente.

-Perfecto ahora solo esperaremos a que llegue la pizza y listo- chilló la hija de Gohan mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

\- Pan esta aquí... ¿No?- Preguntó un aburrido Goten mientras observaba a su amigo terminar con los últimos proyectos que le quedaban.

-Si, oí que verían películas de terror o algo así. Ya sabes, cosas de niñas- respondió Trunks mientras daba por terminada sus deberes- Ahora si, ya tengo el fin de semana libre.

-¿Quieres salir hoy?- preguntó el moreno mientras se desperezaba.

\- No lo sé- contestó el pelilavanda mientras hacía lo mismo- vayamos a cenar y luego vemos que hacemos.

Ambos híbridos fueron a la cocina donde se encontraban también Bulma y Vegeta.

\- Buenas noches señor Vegeta- saludó con torpeza el hijo menor de Goku y le daba un corto abrazo a Bulma en forma de saludo.

-¿Quieren cenar?- preguntó amablemente la científica mientras que ambos hibridos asentían con la cabeza y se sentaban a esperar.

Bulma les sirvió una buena cantidad de comida y ambos se dispusieron a cenar. Goten cuidaba sus modales ante las frecuentes miradas de asco que le tiraba Vegeta.

-¿Acaso Bra y Pan no van a cenar?- preguntó Trunks al ver que las muchachas no bajaban.

-No, ellas cenaran pizza- respondió la mujer mientras volvía a tomar su asiento enfrente de su esposo.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar salieron de la cocina rumbo a la alcoba del pelilavanda hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal los detuvo. Trunks fué a abrir y vió que era el

repartidor de pizzas. Más bien eran dos repartidores que llevaban como 20 cajas cada uno.

\- 40 cajas de Pizzas tamaño familiar para la corporación Capsula- dijo el repartidor, cuya cara no se veía debido a que las cajas cubrían todo su rostro.

-¡Son mías!- chilló Bra que estaba cuesta arriba de las escaleras, las bajó en casi un segundo y fué a recogerlas.

-¡No vas a poder llevarlas todas, Moustruo!- replicó el pelilavanda mirándola divertido. Y era cierto, las pizzas no pesaban casi nada para ella, pero el tamaño le dificultaba llevarlas, ya que era un edificio entero de cajas.

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Goten mientras tomaba la mitad de las cajas. Bra con una mano le pagó al repartidor y empezó a subir las escaleras seguida de Goten y Trunks.

Una vez que llegó a su recamara puso las cajas en el suelo y se volvió hacia Goten antes de que este ingresara tambien.

-¡Muchas Gracias Son Goten! ...ya puedes irte- dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus arrogantes sonrisas. Este la miró sin comprender.

-¡Nada de eso Moustruo!- dijo Trunks mientras entraba a la alcoba de su hermana sin ningún obstáculo- ¡Nosotros también queremos ver una película! ¡Hola Pan!- Saludó a la pequeña Son que se encontraba parada a mitad de la habitación mirando la escena sin comprender. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Trunks.

-¡¿Y PORQUE MIERDA NO LA VEN EN TU ESTÚPIDA HABITACIÓN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!- Respondió la peliturquesa con una vena resaltando en su frente.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de gritar? Lastimas mis pobres oídos- reclamó Trunks mientras se frotaba las orejas.-

-¡Largo de aquí!- chilló nuevamente la muchacha de ojos azules.- Nosotras no los queremos aquí ¿No es así Pan?

-Por mi no hay problema- admitió la nieta de Gokú, pero se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando Bra la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Lo ves enana? ¿Porque no tomas ejemplos de Pan? ¡Entra ya tonto!- se dirigió a Goten que aún estaba en la puerta sin mover ni un cabello. Bra se dió por vencida.

-¡Que quede bien en claro que no podrán comer ni una mísera migaja de pizza!- recalcó mientras retiraba varias colchas y mantas del estante y las ponía al suelo.- ¡Y no quiero ni que respiren durante toda la maldita pelicula ¿Entendido?- seguía refunfuñando mientras se sentaba encima de las mantas seguida por Pan. Trunks se mordía los labios para no echarse a reír Y Goten seguía sin entender nada.

Trunks se sentó al lado de Pan y Bra empezó a comer su pizza con furia. Goten seguía parado.- ¡Ya siéntate!- le ordenó la peliturquesa el moreno se apresuró a

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Pan puso la pelicula mientras ambas chicas cenaban.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó amablemente Pan mientras le extendía una rebanada de pizza a Trunks, este le dedicó una sonrisa y le dió un gran bocado a la rebanada que seguía en manos de Pan. Esta se sonrojó ante el acto haciendo reír levemente a Trunks. Bra los miró incredula pero decidió no hacerles caso... ¿Qué más daba?

-Si quieres come tambien Goten- invitó en un gran intento por ser amable. Este le sonrió y agarró un gajo de pizza. En menos de 5 minutos ya no quedaba ni una migaja de las 40 cajas.

\- ¡Esta película apesta!- comentó Trunks mientras miraba la escena en donde una mujer corría y gritaba del asesino con motosierra (Nota: Si vieron la primera parte de masacre en texas conocerán la escena en donde esa mujer grita de forma patética -_- )

\- ¡Cállate que enseguida seguro la matan!- chilló Pan mientras no perdía ni un segundo de la película.

-Esas armas no nos harían daño ¿No?- preguntó de manera inocente Goten, refiriéndose a la motosierra. Bra detuvo el impulso de reírse en su cara. ¿Acaso estaba asustado?

( _Ahhhhh ahh ahhh-_ Seguía gritando la mujer de la película mientras corría despavorida.)

-¡Qué escandalosa!- se quejó Bra, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya me cansé de esta estúpida película!- dijo Trunks mientras tomaba el control y apagaba el televisor.

-¿Que hiciste?- se quejó Pan, que al parecer era la única que disfrutaba la película.

-Si quieren terror, les daré terror- dijo Trunks de forma perversa, con ese semblante era la viva imagen del príncipe de los saiyajins.- ¡Goten apaga la luz!- ordenó y este hizo lo que le pidió.

-¿¡Que están haciendo idiotas!?- reclamó Bra pero una luz que desprendía las manos de Trunks la hicieron callar en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Que no vez? ¡Voy a relatar una historia de terror!- respondió el pelilavanda.

Los cuatro se acercaron más para hacer un pequeño circulo y escuchar el relato. La bola de energía que emanaba Trunks, iluminaba el rostro de los cuatro.

-Un grupo de amigos acostumbraba todos los años a viajar a una zona nevada para poder practicar su deporte favorito que era el esquí. El caso es que este año no quedaban plazas libres en el hotel donde acostumbraban a alojarse, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otro en las proximidades y que no se saliese de su presupuesto.- Tanto Pan como Bra y Goten escuchaban con atención la historia que contaba Trunks-Finalmente encontraron uno que era bastante viejo pero que sin duda alguna servía para lo que necesitaban, puesto que tampoco iban a pasar más de cuatro días en el lugar. Ya desde el primer día se arrepintieron de haber entrado a este hotel, ya que en varias habitaciones se celebraban fiestas a altas horas de la noche y eso les impedía descansar bien para poder tener energías al día siguiente.

Finalmente decidieron quejarse en recepción, pero no parecía que les hiciesen demasiado caso. El personal acababa subiendo a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero ni siquiera entraban en las habitaciones. Además, siempre que subían el silencio inundaba todos los pasillos del hotel.- Bra se puso pálida-

-¡Eso es imposible!- chilló de manera escandalosa. Trunks se contuvo para no reír, él probablemente era el único que sabía que Bra le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, y era precisamente por su culpa, ya que desde chiquita le contaba cuentos de fantasmas para asustarla y mandarla temprano a dormir.

-¡Cállate enana, esta historia es real- se quejó el pelilavanda mientras se preparaba para proseguir-Los días fueron transcurriendo de este modo pero lo curioso es que nunca vieron a nadie entrar ni salir de esas habitaciones. Llamaban a la puerta pero nadie abría. Un día, cuando el botones entró a una de las habitaciones decidieron agazaparse y acercarse para ver qué era lo que había en su interior. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, pese a haber un ruido ensordecedor, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. ¿Qué era ese ruido?, ¿De dónde venía?…¿Acaso eran...

-¡¿Qué están haciendo malditos mocosos?!- Las luces se prendieron y los gritos de Vegeta hicieron que los cuatro híbridos se sobresaltaran. Bra gritó como loca del susto.

-¡Déjalos Vegeta! ¿Que no ves que están teniendo una pijamada?- habló Bulma mientras asomaba la cabeza detrás de su marido y sonreía divertida.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó malhumorado Vegeta.

-Es algo muy común entre amigos aquí en el planeta tierra- empezó a explicar la científica mientras agarraba de los hombros a su esposo y lo sacaba casi a rastras de la habitación de su hija.

-¡Las pijamadas son para niñas!- se quejó Trunks una vez que sus padres se habían marchado.

-¡Por Kamisama! ¡Me eh llevado el susto de mi vida!- dijo Pan mientras se tocaba el pecho, con nervios.

-¿No decías que mi historia era aburrida?- preguntó de manera arrogante el híbrido de ojos azules.

-¡No me asustó tu historia! ¡Me asustó tu papá!- chilló Pan con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No me gustan las historias de fantasmas! Son absurdas y sin sentido- se quejó Bra una vez que pudo reaccionar.- Los fantasmas NO existen- recalcó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que existen enana!-

-¡Que no!

-¡Dejen de discutir, par de inmaduros!- intervino Pan con cara de desconcierto- ¿Porque mejor no vemos una buena película de mutilados?- preguntó cambiando rápidamente su semblante a uno sonriente.

-¡Que aburrido!- opinó Trunks.

-¡Si no te gusta mejor lárgate y llevate a Goten!- recalcó Bra.

-Oyee- se quejó el hijo menor de Goku – ¿Yo porqué?

\- Tengo una mejor idea.. Espérenme un momento- dijo el pelilavanda mientras salía volando por la ventana, dejando a Goten, Pan y a Bra desconcertados.

Trunks volvió en menos de 5 minutos con unas cuatro botellas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Pan con curiosidad.

-Es Wisky- respondió el ojiazul como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Acaso estas drogado? Si papá se entera que vas a beber eso, te matará- reclamó Bra mientras miraba con recriminación a su hermano.- Sabes que odia estas cosas que pueden interferir en nuestro entrenamiento.

-¡Deja de ser tan aguafiestas! Y no me beberé esto solo-

-No es una buena idea- opinó Goten- Bra y Pan son apenas unas niñas. Ademas Gohan me mataría si supiera que le doy tales ejemplos a su hija.

-No te preocupes tio Goten, en la capital yo ya probé una de esas- informó Pan mientras que sonreía a todos con cara de inocencia.

Nadie se esperaba aquello. Bra la miraba sorprendida. Pero luego reaccionó.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna niña, Son Goten!- reclamó mirando con furia al mejor amigo de su hermano.

-¿Ves? No hay ningun problema en que bebamos un poco- dijo Trunks mientras salía del cuarto de Bra e iba a la cocina por vasos y hielo.

Bra tomó un trago de Wisky y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-

-Siento que me arde el estomago- dijo meintras miraba su pequeño vaso que ahora estaba vacía.A Goten le causó risa.

Pan tomó y se agarró de la garganta por el ardor.

-¿No que ya la habías tomado?- se burló Trunks.

-Es que hace mucho que no lo tomo- dijo mientras hacía muecas raras.

-¡Oigan! Juguemos Verdad o reto- opinó Pan que sostenía en sus manos la primera botella de Wiky vacía.

-Solo si prometen decir la verdad y cumplir con los retos- respondió Trunks mientras cargaba su vaso con cara de fastidio-

-¡Perfecto, conoceré todos los sucios secretos que tienen ustedes!- dijo Bra mientras los miraba con cara de psicópata.

-¡Tranquilizate Moustruo, las copas se te estan subiendo!- dijo Trunks mientras le tocaba la frente como si estuviera enferma. Bra le pegó en la mano y Goten soltó una risa escandalosa.

-¡Suéltame, estoy bien!- chilló mientras tomaba la botella de las manos de Pan y la ponía en el suelo para hacerla girar.- ¡Empecemos ya!

La botella giraba a una velocidad increíble hasta que minutos después por fin dió señales de detenerse.

-¡La próxima vez no lo hagas tan fuerte!- se quejó Goten y Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?- los ojos de la muchacha se pusieron blanco de la rabia.

-¡Ya cállense!... Trunks será el primero. ¿Verdad o reto? - preguntó Pan mientras sonreía con demasiada dulzura y la cara sonrojada. Estaba claro que el alcohol surgía efecto.

-Emm verdad- se decidió el pelilavanda.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos...

-¡Qué pregunta más estúpida Pan! ¿No te das cuenta que acabas de `perder una maravillosa oportunidad?- Bra sacaba chispas por los ojos.

-Es el color verde.. ¡No le hables así a Pan!- contestó Trunks mientras tomaba la botella y la hacía girar de forma leve.

\- Es tu turno Tío Goten.. ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó la peliazabache mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.

-Verdad- contestó Goten con seguridad.

-Preguntale algo que valga la pena- dijo Bra mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enfado.

-¿Cuál es el objeto más valioso que tienes?- cuestionó la más joven de los Son. Bra estaba apunto de reclamar pero la voz de Goten se lo impedió.

-Un osito de felpa- contestó el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma despistada. Tanto Trunks como Pan se echaron a reir a carcajadas ante su respuesta ... Algo que sorprendía mucho era que Bra no lo hacía.

 _-¿Un oso?... ¿será el mismo que?... No, por supuesto que no. Seguro él ni se acuerda de eso-_ pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a Goten que sonreía distraídamente y seguía rascándose la cabeza.

…...

Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo..

Quiero aclarar que quise poner que a Bra le asustaban los fantasmas porque ya saben que los saiyajins le temen a cosas raras xD (Como Goku a las inyecciones y Vegeta a los gusanos) Creo que la fobia de Pan sería Vegeta :v

Muchas gracias a los que apoyan y siguen la historia, principalmente a

 **KandraK, Yessi-Chibi, SusiiArrxx, yourdeathangel91, Mel Granger SSJ y Isa Uchiha Malfoy.**

También a **Dara** y **Janina Saiya,** Que no tienen cuenta y por lo tanto no puedo respondérles en privado. ¡Quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho sus apoyos y comentarios!

Eso es todo... ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball/Z/GT NO me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama.

... ... ...

Dicen que si le regalas un oso de Felpa bautizado con tu nombre a esa persona especial, esta te corresponderá en sus sentimientos y te amará por el resto de su vida. Al menos eso había escuchado la pequeña Bra en un anuncio de una famosa compañía que fabricaba juguetes y no dudó en correr hasta el laboratorio de su mamá.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un oso de felpa?- preguntó la científica sin comprender muy bien.

-Si mami por favor- suplicó la niña juntando ambas manos y haciendo tiernos pucheros.

-Mami no es buena haciendo juguetes amor - respondió la mujer un tanto apenada-¿No quieres que te compre uno gigantesco?- quiso animar. Pero los ojos color mar de la niña empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Esta bien Bra. No llores.- dijo mientras inclinaba la mitad de su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura que su pequeña hija y con ternura le secaba las lágrimas que ya se habían asomado en sus mejillas.- No se como... Pero tu y yo crearemos el mejor oso de felpa que se haya creado en la historia- dijo mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña Bra que ahora tenía los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

-¿Lo dices enserio mamá?- preguntó mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su progenitora en un acto eufórico.

-¡Por supuesto! No hay nada que la gran Bulma Briefs y Bra Briefs no puedan hacer...- Decía la científica mientras entraba al laboratorio con su hija en brazos.

Y en definitiva para Bulma, la última cámara de gravedad que inventó para su esposo, las millones de cápsulas que inventa por día y seguramente hasta la maldita máquina del tiempo que inventó en un futuro alterno le parecía mucho más fácil de concretar que el maldito oso de felpa.

-¡Las orejas siguen estando disparejas!- chilló cuando lo observó fijamente.

-¡A mi me parece que ya esta precioso!- admiró la niña de cabellos color turquesa.

-¡Definitivamente no! Las orejas siguen estando disparejas- la científica agarró unas tijeras y por enésima vez volvió a cortar una parte de la oreja derecha del oso. Bulma era una mujer demasiado perfeccionista para sus creaciones, y eso muchas veces la llevaba a ser un tanto paranoica y otras veces la llevaba a la frustración.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que siguen haciendo?- un muy malhumorado Vegeta entró al laboratorio rechinando los dientes.

-¡Papi!- Bra se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitor con demasiada astucia que el príncipe de los saiyajins no pudo evadirla.- Mami me esta ayudando a hacer un oso de Felpa- chistó la niña mientras colgaba del cuello de su padre quien no parecía disfrutar mucho la amorosa escena.

-¿ Y por eso tuve que aguantar la espantosa comida que cocina Trunks?- se quejó el príncipe mientras con una mano lograba zafarse del agarre de Bra.

-¿No crees que sus orejas siguen estando chuecas?- preguntó la científica mientras terminaba de cocer y la extendía hacia el frente restregándosela a Vegeta que la miraba con furia.

-¡Mujer! ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dije?- bufó mientras apartaba malhumorado el oso de su frente.

-¡Si te oí Vegeta! ¿Qué no vez que esto es importante para Bra?- chilló la mujer mientras lo miraba con reprobación- Ahora dime ¿Están chuecas si o no?- preguntó mientras volvía a restregársela en la cara.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido- No están chuecas- se detuvo a responder.

Bra sonreía maravillada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por fin su regalo para Goten estaba listo.

-¡Bra, adelantate a la cocina... enseguida voy a prepararte la cena cariño- indicó la científica mientras que la niña obedecía muy alegre. Antes de marcharse tomó el oso con sus pequeñas manos y salió dando pequeños brincos de felicidad.

-Ya cambia esa cara Vegeta- decía la mujer mientras rodeaba el cuello de su marido con una sonrisa divertida- Se que Trunks cocina horrible, pero te prometo que te lo recompensaré con el postre- comentó de manera traviesa mientras le daba un corto y fugaz beso en los labios logrando sonrojar a príncipe de los saiyajins, cuyo malhumor había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Bra, que los miraba desde la puerta semiabierta, se contuvo para no soltar un suspiro. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus padres de esa manera cuando ambos creían estar solos.

A la mañana siguiente Bra se levantó con muy buen humor, en cuanto bajó para desayunar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡Hola Bra!- saludó Goten en cuanto la vió, mientras le revolvía el cabello con ternura.

-Go- Goten.- dijo ella mientras un leve sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas y se acomodaba el cabello con torpeza.- ¿Buscas a Trunks? El sigue dormido. Si quieres voy y lo levanto.- se ofreció de forma amable.

-No hace falta pequeña, esperaré a que despierte en la sala- respondió mientras sonreía divertido.

Los ojos azules de la niña tomaron un precioso brillo en cuanto se acordó del osito de felpa que había estado haciendo con su mamá.

-Goten ¿Sabes? Yo quiero darte algo- dijo casi en un susurro. El peliazabache se sorprendió.- Sígueme. Esta en mi cuarto.- Bra salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su cuarto, Goten la siguió un tanto confundido.

-Es para ti- dijo Bra mientras extendía en sus manos un oso de felpa color azul cielo- Se llama Bra, igual que yo.

Goten se puso de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que la niña. Tomó el osito que le ofrecía la niña y le regaló una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo sin ser ni su cumpleaños, ni un día especial, ese pequeño gesto significaba mucho para él.

-Gracias Bra... Yo no tengo nada para ti-contestó un poco apenado.

La ojiazul agachó la cabeza con timidez.

-No hace falta que me des nada.. Yo quise regalarte eso porque...porque te quiero mucho- las mejillas le ardieron de un momento a otro.

Goten tomó a la pequeña de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo- Yo tambien te quiero mucho Bra. Nunca lo olvides- dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente. La pequeña ojiazul se sonrojó e inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo para plantarle un corto y fugaz beso en los labios.

-¡Bra no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Goten aún sorprendido por el reciente acto.

-Pero tu dijiste...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,no entendía porque a Goten no le había gustado el beso.

-Te quiero de la misma forma que quiero a Pan... Como a una hermana.-Goten trataba de hablar con la mayor claridad posible y sin herir los malinterpretados sentimientos de la pequeña Brief.- Y tu... eres apenas una niña.

-¡Sueltame!- un empujon hizo que Goten cayera de bruces al suelo..

-Bra, escuchame yo...- Goten buscaba la manera precisa de explicarle a la niña que lo que hizo estaba mal, no queria lastimar sus sentimientos. Pero el debía dejar las cosas en claro.

-¡Cállate!- sus ojos soltaban gruesas lágrimas- ¡No digas nada! ¡Te odio Son Goten!

-Ahhh mi cabeza, mi cabeza ¡Cómo duele!- Los chillidos de Bra se escuchaban hasta el planeta Namek. En cuanto la joven quiso dar un paso fuera de su cama un horrible dolor de cabeza la hizo desistir al instante. -¡Maldita seas Trunks!- maldijo recordando que la idea de beber wisky fué de él.

-¡Por Kamisama Bra! ¡Deja de ser tan dramática!- una renovada Pan salió del baño. Ella a diferencia de su azulada amiga lucía impecable luego de su reconfortante ducha.

-¡¿Porque mierda tu luces tan bien y yo no puedo ni levantarme?!- acusó de manera exagerada mientras la señalaba con el dedo indice con los ojos humedecidos.

-¡Es porque yo fuí mucho mas precavida con mis tragos. ¡tu bebías como si no hubiese un mañana!- mintió la joven Son. La verdad estaba muy lejos de ese concepto, pero ni drogada le contaba todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-¡Yo ni recuerdo todo lo que hice anoche!- se quejó la ojiazul mientras apretaba su cabeza con desespero.- Lo único que sé, es que siento como si mi papá me hubiese dado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pan la miró horrorizada, con solo imaginarse algo parecido su cara palideció.

-Yo bajaré a desayunar... tu mamá nos ha estado llamando desde hace buen rato- comentó la muchacha de ojos cafés mientras peinaba su cabelera y la ataba en una perfecta cola de caballo.

-¡No puedes dejarme en este estado!- vociferó Bra mientras la miraba con furia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Por si no lo sabias yo no sé curar resacas- chilló Pan con enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Además me muero de hambre! Le diré a tu mamá que te sientes un poco mal y te subiré comida ¿SI? Trunks dijo que si tus padres se enteran que estuvimos bebiendo nos mataran.

-¡ahhggg!- Bra volvió a tomarse de la cabeza, en momentos no soportaba ni el propio peso de su propia cabeza.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, cogió una toalla y entró al baño ante la atenta mirada de la peliazabache.- ¡Traeme toda la comida que encuentres! -Gritó desde el baño. Pan asintió eufórica y salió del cuarto de su amiga con energías renovadas.

...

-¿Crees que ya hayan despertado?- preguntó un aburrido Trunks a su mejor amigo, que curiosamente estaba más distraído de lo normal.

-¿Eh?

-¡Olvídalo!- el pelilavanda puso los ojos en blanco ante la falta de interes mostrada por el moreno.

Justo en ese momento la más joven de los Son bajaba las escaleras de la corporación Cápsula con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-¡Buenos dias Pan!- saludaron Goten y Trunks al unísono.

Pan posó su atención hacia ambos híbridos saiyas que sonreían desde la sala. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente cuando sus ojos cafes se encontraron con los azules de Trunks... imágenes fugaces de la noche anterior invadieron su mente.

-Bu-buenos dias- dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Trunks se ofreció a servirle el desayuno ya que Bulma ya habia partido temprano hacia las oficinas de la corporación Cápsula.

-¿Y Bra?- preguntó Goten de manera distraída mientras observaba a su sobrina comer con mucha decencia.

-Ya despertó pero sigue en su cuarto ya que la resaca no le permite casi ni mover un dedo- decía divertida logrando una carcajada por parte de Trunks.

-¡Definitivamente hoy es un magnifico día!- se burló mientras tomaba una relajada postura llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Yo tengo pastillas para la resaca- comentó Goten mientras sacaba de los bolsillos de sus Jeans una tableta entera de pastillas- Dásela una... son casi tan milagrosas como la semilla del hermitaño- dijo mientras sonreia mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Déjala, así nos libramos de ella por un dia entero- comentó el pelilavanda, ante la fulminante mirada de Pan.

-¡Que malo eres Trunks!- se quejó la peliazabache mientras le daba un leve codazo.- ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tú tio? Yo aún no termino de desa...

-Sí, llévasela Goten- apoyó Trunks mientras prácticamente sacaba a rastras a su mejor amigo. ¿Quién lo entendía? Primero decía que no y luego era el más interesado en que le llevara la bendita pastilla.

Una vez que Goten subiera las escaleras Trunks regresó rápidamente a la cocina y volvió a sentarse cerca de Pan.

-Trunks yo.. yo lamento mucho lo que hice anoche- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color de un carmín intenso.

-¡Ni lo menciones, me indigné mucho con ese acto Pan!- dijo el pelilavanda mientras fruncía el ceño fingiendo estar enfadado y estremeciendo a la hija de Gohan- Me molestó tanto que quiero hacerte lo mismo a ti..

Acto seguido el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins, agarró de la barbilla a la muchacha y unió sus labios a los de ella formando un tierno pero intenso beso..

... ... ...

-¿Porqué tuve que soñar semejante estupidez?- se recriminaba la joven de ojos azules mientras colocaba una gran cantidad de shampoo sobre su húmeda cabellera y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. Abrió nuevamente la ducha para liberarse de toda la espuma que quedaba sobre su cuerpo- ¡Maldito seas Goten!

Había ciertos momentos en los que Bra se recriminaba a si misma no poder superar aquella escena de su infancia... si se lo contara a alguien seguramente la tildarían de inmadura.. Pero Goten fué su primer amor y la rechazó, aquello había sido un golpe duro a su autoestima, que obviamente ya había superado. Pero recordar ese dia, ese gesto, la hacía odiarse a si misma.

-¡Qué estúpida fuí! ¡Estúpida niña cursi!- decia mientras hacia girar el picaporte de la ducha deteniendo el agua sobre su cuerpo.

Agarró una toalla tapando su cuerpo y tomó la otra para secar su cabello. Su sueño la había echo revivir todo. Su odio hacia Son Goten había nacido ese día.

Salió del baño exhorta en sus pensamientos, es más se había olvidado por completo de la resaca que minutos antes la tenía doblegándose de dolor.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a un muy torpe y distraído Goten que palideció en cuando la vió.

-¡Maldita sea pedazo de mierda! ¿Porqué no tocas antes de entrar?Podía estar desnuda ¿sabes?- exclamó Bra mientras dejaba caer al suelo la toalla con la que se habia estado secando el cabello y agarraba con firmeza la que tapaba su cuerpo.-

Goten sin embargo cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza al instante, había entrado porque estuvo golpeando la puerta por minutos hasta que se decidió a entrar pensando que Bra debía estar dormida.

-¡Te estoy hablando idiota! ¿A que viniste?- preguntó la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas- Puedes mirar, no estoy desnuda- dijo tajante.

El moreno llevó la mano derecha hacia su bolsillo sacando las pastillas y extendiéndosela sin abrir los ojos ni por un instante.

-Te quitara el dolor de cabeza- se limitó a decir- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Bra se sorprendió y agarró la tableta de pastillas, sonrió divertida ante el comportamiento del peliazabache- ¡Muchas Gracias Son Goten!- respondio adaptando su arrogante voz de siempre.

Goten giro sobre sus talones y salio disparado del cuarto de Bra.

Entró a la cocina sin decir nada. Tanto Trunks como Pan con las mejillas sonrojadas por la reciente escena se sorprendieron de la cara pálida que tenia el hijo menor de Goku.

-¿Pasó algo tio? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma- se burlo Pan.

-Ver a Bra por las mañanas debe ser peor que ver a un fantasma- siguió Trunks, mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Goten ignoraba por completo las risas de su mejor amigo y las de su sobrina. Se daba leves golpes en la frente para tratar de borrar la escena de minutos antes.

El cuerpo de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, cubierto solo por una toalla.. ¿Que había sido aquello? Bra no era así.

Imágenes de una dulce y tierna niña con vestidos a motitas desaparecían de su mente para abrirle paso a la tranformasion que Bra habia sufrido invisiblemente ante sus ojos.. Hasta hace momentos.

Son Goten sufría una terrible confusión... Fijó su mirada en Pan, ahora que la miraba bien, ella tambien habia cambiado.. ¿Pero en que momento? Para él tanto su sobrina como Bra seguían siendo unas niñas caprichosas y testarudas a quienes por cierto le encantaba molestar.

Y una vez mas la imagen de Bra invadió su mente para perturbarlo aún más.

... ... ...

Hasta aquí el quinto capitulo:

Antes que nada.. me muero de la angustia, no se si han escuchado los rumores de que Bra dejará de ser una personaje Cannon en DBS.. La verdad a mi me preocupa muucho que sea cierto (Si lo es buscaré a Akira Toriyama y lo matare con una super Henkidama okno) Pero enserio si lo hace, no lo volveré a ver de la misma forma :'(

Quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones de este capitulo y de las anteriores:

Primeramente quiero aclarar que la ultima escena del baño fué necesaria para que Goten de una vez por todas deje de ver a Bra como a una niña.. Como Goten es hijo de Goku quise darle una pizca de inocencia, nada que ver como lo pusieron en GT..

En cuanto a lo de Trunks, en la saga de Majin Boo, el siempre era el de las ideas locas :v y por eso puse que él propuso lo de beber Wisky xD

Pan es hija de Gohan, y Gohan era ternura pura :3 por eso quise hacerla un tanto tierna, con la mezcla de Videl que era mucho mas introvertida y altanera (En DBS veo que cambia mucho y es muy fresa :v )

En el ultimo capitulo de Dragon Ball Z, aparece por primera vez Bra, y se la vé como muy tierna y dulce. (La primera escena de Goten y Bra sería la excusa de su cambio)

En fin.. agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que recibo con este fan fic principalmente a:

 **-KandraK**

 **-Yessi-Chibi**

 **-Isa Uchiha Malfoy**

 **-Tahisuvi**

 **-Choochoo88**

 **-SusiiArrxx**

 **-dbcorazon**

 **-Mel Granger Ssj**

 **-Capherrera**

 **-SiincerelyLouis**

También a estas personitas que no tienen cuenta pero que siempre dejan su maravilloso comentario:

 **Estefania:** Tu comentario me llego luego de haber publicado el capitulo anterior, por eso no pude responderte antes.. Me alegra tanto que te guste lo que escribo. Y si es cierto que me acosas ¡Me encanta que lo hagas! Jaja.. Sabes que te aprecio mucho ya que tus comentarios siempre me inspiran a seguir.. Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo... Saludos y cuidate muchoo!

 **JaninaSaiya:** Me alegra que te haya gustado jaja.. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me muestras.. Saludoos!

 **Toja Daiduiji:** Claro que la seguire.. Muchas gracias por comentar.. saludos y cuidate.

 **Dara:** Jaja tienes razon.. Vegeta es atemorizante (Y sensual :v) Aún no se me ocurre nada que ponerle como fobia a Goten y a Trunks :/ Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de comentar.. Saludos y Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Dragon Ball/Z no me pertenecen, son obra del Gran sensei Akira Toriyama._

...

Goten paró en seco frente a la puerta de la oficina del director. Tenía el semblante serio y un tanto nervioso toco la puerta.

-Adelante- la pausada y serena voz del director le autorizo la entrada. El peliazabache giro el picaporte y entro más decidido.

-¿Me mando a llamar director?- preguntó el joven Son mientras que tomaba asiento frente al anciano.

-Si profesor Son Goten. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle...- habló el anciano con voz demasiado pausada y aburrida.

El híbrido saiya temía que fuera por incompetencia en su trabajo. Era obvio que con su fuerza y juventud, Goten pudiera conseguir cualquier otro trabajo, pero no le agradaba la idea de haber echo mal algo que se le confió, y la lentitud con la que hablaba el anciano solo lograba ponerle los nervios de punta.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó tratando de sacarle la información mas rápido.

-No quisiera que pensara usted de mi que me estoy aprovechando de su trabajo. Pero muy pronto un torneo de Baseball universitario empezará con sus eliminatorias y me gustaría que armara y preparara a lo que seria el equipo representante de nuestra querida Orange Star- informó el anciano director. Una gran e invisible carga desapareció de los hombros del hijo menor de Goku.

-¡Oh! Entiendo jaja- soltó una carcajada de alivio mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca- No hay problema señor director. Yo me encargaré de seleccionar a los mejores jugadores de Baseball.

-Me alegra que pueda dejarte a cargo de eso. Los premios de ese campeonato son muy buenos y nuestra universidad necesita mano de obra ya que las instalaciones están muy descuidadas. Nos vendría de maravilla el premio del primer lugar- explicaba el anciano mientras sonreía contagiado por la carcajada del joven Son.

-Si, si claro-

-Resuelvan los problemas de la página 80- la voz de Trunks resonaba potente en el aula.

Pan se apresuró en dejar su libro en la página indicaba mientras se le caía la quijada del horror.

-Buaa no entiendo ni una mierda de esta cosa- chilló la híbrida mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su libro de Física cuántica.

-¡No seas dramática!- reprendió Bra mientras le echaba un vistazo a los problemas- cuando termine de resolverlas te las pasare para que copies.

Los ojos cafés de la peliazabache brillaron de felicidad- ¿Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor?- chilló antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Bra empezó a resolver los problemas sin mayores dificultades, esas serian una de las ventajas de ser hija de una científica. Había crecido familiarizada con todo lo relacionado a física, química, y tecnología. Todo lo que abarcaba la ciencia le resultaba realmente fácil... Lamentablemente Pan no había heredado el mismo amor al estudio que tenía Gohan.

-Listo, ya esta- dijo la ojiazul mientras le extendía su cuaderno a su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya terminaste monstruo? - la voz de Trunks hizo que ambas híbridas se estremecieran.

El pelilavanda agarró el cuaderno de Bra antes que lo hiciera Pan. Le echo un vistazo rápido.- Muy bien, creo que me quedaré con esto. Monstruo, sal afuera, no quiero que distraigas a Pan- se burló antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Bra no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Era obvio que Trunks las había descubierto.

Se limitó a alejarse con pasos cortos mientras le lanzaba miradas discretas a una desconcertada Pan que no sabía ni como empezar a resolver los benditos problemas.

Fué al campo para distraerse un poco y se sorprendió al ver a casi todos los alumnos de cuarto año allí.

\- ¡Bra Briefs siempre es un placer verte!- una voz masculina y arrogante la hizo girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse con con la pícara sonrisa de Kaito Ren.

Kaito Ren era el alumno más mujeriego y arrogante de todo Orange Star. Su largo cabello rubio, su atractivo rostro y magnifico estado físico lo hacían prácticamente irresistible ante los ojos de todas las chicas del instituto. El rubio era astuto y muy pretencioso, sus ojos siempre estaban mirando en alto, no quería como novia a cualquier chica, no. En cuanto supo que la nieta de Mr Satan estaba estudiando en el instituto no dudó en usar todos sus encantos para enamorar a la joven Son, pero no había funcionado absolutamente nada. Lo único que consiguió fue ganarse el desprecio de la peliazabache.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando supo quién era su amiga, nada más y nada menos que la heredera de Corporación Cápsula, pero con eso no consiguió más que burlas de la ojizul. Al parecer las muchachas eran difíciles de impresionar.

-¡Ren, Hola! ¿Que hacen todos los de cuarto año en el campo a esta hora?- preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera y sonreía con picardía. Sabía lo que provocaba aquello en los hombres, no tenía un pelo de tonta y había heredado aquel talento de coqueteo que alguna vez tuvo su madre.

El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió, dio dos pasos al frente quedando a centímetros de la muchacha.

-El nuevo entrenador esta haciendo una selección de los que jugaran la liga de Baseball en el torneo universitario- contestó el joven de ojos color café.

-¿Goten?- preguntó distraídamente- Una vez más Orange Star será la risa entre las ligas- se burló mientras soltaba una risa burlona.

Ren soltó un bufido de disgusto- No seas así muñeca. Yo fui el primero en ser elegido para el equipo- dijo mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo- Este fin de semana tendremos un juego amistoso. Te demostraré que conmigo, podríamos hasta ser campeones.

Bra soltó una carcajada hiriendo nuevamente el orgullo del muchacho.

-Si ganan el partido te daré un beso enfrente de todo el mundo- soltó la ojiazul, mientras daba una palmada como consuelo al rubio- Pero si pierden, serás mi sirviente por una semana entera.

Kaito Ren no lo pensó ni por un instante. Era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Él había intentado robarle un beso en demasiadas ocasiones pero la muchacha era muy rápida para escabullirse.

-Trato hecho preciosa. Vete preparando para recibir el mejor beso de tu vida.- chistó de manera arrogante, pero la escandalosa risa de la muchacha nuevamente lo hacía bajar de la nube en el que constantemente soñaba. Bra estaba doblegada y riendo con ganas.

-Jajaja... si claro- se limpió unas lagrimillas- Suerte con eso. Nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras se alejaba entre risas de un desconcertado Ren.

Como pronto sería la hora del almuerzo, la peliturquesa decidió adelantarse a la cafetería para esperar allí a su amiga.

Vió que casi todos sus compañeros de clase ya estaban afuera pero ni señales de Pan.

-¡Briefs!, Pan aún no termina su trabajo. Tu hermano dijo que mientras no terminara no saldría del salón- dijo Melissa quien se encontraba sentada a una cuantas mesas de la suya.

-¡Oh, gracias!- contestó la peliturquesa.- _Estúpido Trunks, ¿Porqué siempre busca molestarnos?-_ pensó erróneamente la muchacha mientras se acercaba para comprar su almuerzo.

...

-¿Porqué eres tan malo conmigo Trunks?- preguntó Pan con la cara roja de vergüenza al ser la única que no había terminado el trabajo. No era que fuera la chica mas tonta, de echo era una de las mas inteligentes de su curso, solo que la física cuántica no iba muy bien con ella, había zafado toda la vida de eso ya que Bra la ayudaba siempre con los problemas.

-Nunca vas a poder ser buena en esto si Bra y tú siguen haciendo trampa- se limitó a responder el peliturquesa mientras se sentaba en la silla que normalmente pertenecía a su hermana.

-No hacemos trampa. Bra solo me ayuda- se excusó la joven mientras se llevaba un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Bra no te esta ayudando en lo absoluto. ¿De qué te servirá copiar? Yo te ayudaré a que entiendas y puedas resolver todo sobre esta rama- dijo el pelilavanda mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa de la peliazabache.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la hija de Gohan mientras un leve rubor se hacía notorio en sus cachetes.

-¡Aha! Pero con una condición- dijo mientras alzaba el dedo índice.

Pan soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso no es justo.. ¡yo no te pedí tu ayuda!- vociferó mientras se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo disgusto.

-¡Vamos Pan! Mi única condición es que dejes de huír de lo que estas sintiendo por mi- replicó el pelilavanda con suma seriedad.

-¡Que arrogante eres Trunks! ¿Quién dijo que yo sentía algo por ti?- preguntó la muchacha mientras se mordía los labios con nerviosismo y a la vez diversión.

-No hace falta que lo digas, al igual que no hace falta que yo te diga que me gustas demasiado- sentenció el ojiazul mientras inclinaba un poco más su cuerpo y pegando su nariz a la de Pan.

-¿E-es en se-serio?- tartamudeó la peliazabache. La cercanía de Trunks hacía que su lengua se trabara haciéndola tartamudear, su aliento chocaba con sus labios haciéndola perder prácticamente los 5 sentidos.

-Algo lindo esta pasando entre los dos. Deja de huír- dijo finalmente para acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban para unir sus labios a los de ella.

…...

Goten prácticamente ya había aceptado la invitación de Kim para almorzar con ella y su grupo, pero la imagen de Bra almorzando sola lo hizo disculparse con ellas para ir a acompañarla.

-Son Goten ¿Porqué no fuiste a almorzar con las zorras a quienes defiendes tanto?- preguntó la ojiazul mientras reparaba sus azules ojos en el recién llegado.

-¿Donde están Trunks y Pan?- quiso cambiar de tema el peliazabache, haciendo fruncir el ceño del disgusto a Bra, ya que había omitido su pregunta burlona.

\- El idiota de Trunks, retuvo a Pan por no poder resolver unos malditos problemas de Fisica- informó la peliazul mientras seguía comiendo con amargura.

Goten no reaccionó, se quedó observándola comer por unos minutos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bra mirandolo fijamente ya que era raro que Son Goten no estuviera tratando de hacerla enojar o que estuviese ahí sentado sin siquiera tocar su comida.

El peliazabache extendió su mano para para rozarle el rostro, y finalmente con el pulgar le retiro un poco de salsa que había quedado cerca de sus labios . Bra estaba tan sorprendida que solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Tenias un poco.. de salsa- informó para luego sonreír de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía él. Esa sonrisa que podía hacerte olvidar de todos tus problemas en solo un instante.

La peliturquesa sintió que su estomago se revolvía de repente. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios con un sonrojo leve que pasó desapercibido para el distraído de Goten.

-Escuché que entrenarás a los representantes de Orange Star en las ligas estudiantiles- habló la ojiazul luego de varios minutos.

-Si, el director me lo pidió en la mañana- contestó Goten mientras daba el último bocado a su almuerzo.

Bra se mordió la lengua para no soltar las burlas que se le venían en la cabeza. Algo en ella decía que no era buen momento. Eso si, luego de perder su primer partido le gritaría con un parlante lo inepto que era.

-El sábado tendremos un juego amistoso, antes que empieze el torneo oficial- siguió hablando el moreno.

-Si, ya estoy enterada- se limitó a contestar la peliazul mientras daba también por terminada su almuerzo.- ¡Nos vemos luego Son Goten!- dijo para empezar a alejarse.

-¡Bra!- llamó antes de que la muchacha desapareciera entre la multitud. La ojiazul se giró para mirarlo- ¿Porqué siempre me llamas Son Goten?

-Es tu nombre ¿No?- preguntó mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

-Si, pero ¿porque no solo me dices Goten?- cuestionó mientras la miraba inquisidora mente.

Bra se giró dispuesta a marcharse- Yo solo llamo por su nombre a mis amigos- respondió para luego girar y seguir caminando. Pero a los dos pasos sintió que la detenían del brazo.

-¿Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?- la voz del peliazabache chocó con la nuca de Bra y la haciéndola estremecer. Giró para quedar frente a frente con él.

-Ni yo sé que rayos eres tú para mi- sentenció antes de zafarse y retomar su camino.

Goten quedó más confundido que al principio.

…...

-¡Ojalá ganen este partido!- exclamó ansiosa una peliazabache entre las tribunas del campo de baseball.

\- Si pierden tampoco significará nada. Recuerda que solo es un partido amistoso Pan- contestó el ojiazul que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

-Ganen o pierdan esto será muy interesante- comentó Bra que se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Pan.

Tanto su hermano como su mejor amiga la miraron extrañados. Normalmente ese tipo de eventos le valían un carajo a la peliturquesa.

Todo el público estalló en aplausos y vitoreos cuando jugadores de ambos equipos ingresaron al campo.

-¡Allí esta mi tio Goten!- chilló Pan apuntando hacia el banco de suplentes en donde Goten se encontraba sentado junto a los jugadores que no jugarían en el primer raund.

Bra posó su mirada en él, le lucía bien la ropa de entrenador y estaba completamente segura de que no sería la única chica en notarlo.

Y contra todo pronostico, el equipo de Orange Star resultó ganador contundente.

¡Wow wow vayamos a saludar a mi tío!- alentó la nieta de Gokú mientras era una de las primeras en bajar las escaleras hacia el campo seguida de Trunks y Bra.

Al llegar vieron que varias alumnas se habían anticipado a saludarlo de manera muy efusiva por cierto.

Bra desvió su atención al que fué la figura del partido. Kaito Ren. La peliturquesa se dirigió a la mitad del campo en donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Me debes algo Briefs- dijo él en cuanto la vió.

-Vaya que me has sorprendido Ren- se limitó a decir la joven de ojos azules- Soy una persona de palabra.-dió dos grandes zancadas hacia el frente y quedó a pocos centímetros del rubio.

-Te advierto que luego de esto quedarás perdidamente enamorada de mi y de ahora en adelante serás tú el que este tras mis huesos- advirtió de manera arrogante el joven mientras que con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de la ojiazul.

\- Puro bla bla. ¿Qué esperas para besarme?- preguntó la ojiazul mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos de manera seductora. Después de todo Kaito Ren le parecía atractivo, pero siempre habia mantenido una gran indiferencia con él debido a su reputación de mujeriego. Si no fuera así probablemente y hasta podían haber sido novios desde hace tiempo.

El rubio no vaciló un segundo más y dió fin a la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios a los de la ojiazul. Había esperado eso desde muchísimo tiempo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de disfrutarlo al máximo. Un estallido de vitoreos y aplausos se dieron ante lo que veía el eufórico público en las tribunas.

-¿Qué carajos esta haciendo Bra?- preguntó una incrédula Pan mientras observaba la escena que todo el mundo aplaudía... menos tres personas.-¡Cálmate Trunks! - diijo agarrando del brazo izquierdo al pelilavanda que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a mi hermana?- reclamó con los puños apretados. Trunks era muy consciente de la reputación de su alumno,y no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hermana saliera con semejante pantan.

Goten no daba crédito. Observaba la escena completamente inmóvil y mudo.

 _-No hace falta que me des nada.. Yo quise regalarte eso porque...porque te quiero mucho- las mejillas le ardieron de un momento a otro._

 _Goten tomó a la pequeña de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo- Yo tambien te quiero mucho Bra. Nunca lo olvides- dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente. La pequeña ojiazul se sonrojó e inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo para plantarle un corto y fugaz beso en los labios._

 _-¡Bra no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Goten aún sorprendido por el reciente acto._

Verla ahí besarse de esa manera con Ren, inconscientemente lo había echo recordar aquel incidente. El tiempo había pasado volando y esa niña había desaparecido, ahora una mujer totalmente diferente estaba en su lugar.

Su rostro adquirió un rojo intenso. Él no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie la tocara y mucho menos que nadie la besara. Apretó los puños con una rabia nunca antes sentida. Él debía protegerla. Sí.

Iba a salir volando y apartarlos de inmediato. Pero alguien fué mucho más rápido que él.

-¡Tio por favor detén a Trunks antes de que lo mate!- gritó su sobrina sacándolo de su trance.

Goten se apresuró a llegar tambien a donde se encontraban ellos.

-¡Suéltalo idiota! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntaba una furiosa Bra con las manos en la cadera y zapateando con un pie.

-¡Yo sé perfectamente que clase de insecto eres tú! ¡Nunca permitiré que mi hermana sea una más de tu lista!- decía un furioso pelilavanda mientras sostenía al rubio del cuello de su uniforme, extendido en el aire como si pesara 1 kilo.

-¡Por favor soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola!- respondió la ojiazul mientras los seguía observando con rabia. Kaito Ren sin embargo estaba tan palido como una hoja de Papel, ver a su profesor de ciencias con semejante semblante y semejante fuerza lo había echo perder toda su hombría.

-¡Trunks cálmate y suéltalo!- la voz de Goten sonaba tan potente que había echo girar a todos con sorpresa- ¡No vale la pena!

El ojiazul brindó al rubio una de esas miradas tan dignas del príncipe de los saiyajins y finalmente lo soltó haciendo que cayera como un saco de papas.

Risas y burlas sonaban ahora de todo el público de las tribunas ante tan lamentable escena.

-¡Que idiotas son!- los retó la ojiazul mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza invadía sus pálidas mejillas.-Esto no se queda así Trunks- chilló mientras lo aputaba con el dedo índice.

Kaito Ren se apresuró en levantarse y sacudir su ropa con el orgullo sumamente herdo.

Se alejó lo más que pudo pero antes se giró para mirarlos por última vez- ¡Besas como los ángeles muñeca!. ¡Espero que lo repitamos pronto!- terminó de decir para luego salir corriendo ante la fulminante mirada de Trunks y Goten.

...

Hasta aquí un capítulo más.

Aclaro que no me gusta mucho agregar personajes nuevos a mi historia pero es que en la generación de los híbridos saiyajines no hay muchos personajes, (Solo Maron y Uub) Aclaro que los personajes que inventé no aparecerán siempre...

En fín, solo me queda agradecer a los que siguen y comentan mi historia.

Infinidad de Gracias a..

- **KandraK**

 **-Yessi-Chibi**

 **-Yohaaceve**

 **-Nina Tendo**

 **-SusiiArxx**

 **-Mel Granger Ssj**

 **-Isa Uchiha Malfoy**

Y a las personitas que no tienen cuenta, por lo que me toca responderles por este medio:

 **-Kenia:** ¡Nueva lectora! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Te agradezco mucho el apoyo, saludos y cuídate un montón :*

 **JaninaSaiya:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre.. Besos :'D

 **Derek:** Lo ví en una publicación que hablaba sobre las vacaciones familiares de Vegeta (En Dragon Ball Super) y la publicación decía algo así como¿Que hará Vegeta en sus vacaciones?y una respondió : De seguro harán a Bra a lo que respondió como respuesta de que Bra dejaría de ser Cannon :( Tambien lo vi en Youtube aunque ya me olvide de como se llamaba el video.

 **Angel:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia. En cuanto a la edad de Pan y Bra lo mismo había oido yo en no se donde jaja xD Que Bra había nacido un año despues de Pan.. Agradezco mucho el dato.. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.. Un beso y cuídate :)

Bueno, This is it... ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragón Ball y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran maestro Akira Toriyama._

… _..._

 _-_ Dime porque estas tan distraída Pan- cuestionó por enésima vez el primogénito del príncipe de los saiyajines a la muchacha que inútilmente trataba de comprender los ejercicios que le explicaba.

-Me siento culpable Trunks- admitió finalmente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre los libros que tenía enfrente.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras le plantaba un beso en la cabeza tratando de animarla. Él sabía perfectamente el porqué solo quería que ella se desahogara un poco.

-Por ocultarle lo nuestro a todos.. principalmente a Bra. Se supone que nosotras nos contamos todo y yo le estoy ocultando que estoy saliendo nada más y nada menos que con su hermano.- confesó la muchacha mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su ahora novio con los ojos humedecidos.

Trunks se contuvo para no echarse a reir por el raro comportamiento de Pan.

-No creo que mi hermana te cuente todo sobre su vida, además ya pronto les diremos a todos. Probablemente tu papá me matará y cosas así- trató de bromear el pelilavanda pero lo único que logró fue que la hija de Gohan se pusiera peor.

-Bra me lo cuenta todo, créeme... Como lo del beso con Kaito Ren el sábado pasado...- la cara de Trunks se puso azul en cuanto su novia tocó el tema.

-¡Jaja! Te ves hermoso cuando te pones celoso- se burló la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba junto a al ojiazul de forma divertida- ¡No te preocupes tanto Trunks! Bra me contó que solo se besaron por una tonta apuesta- terminó de decir mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Trunks y le plantaba un corto beso en los labios.

-No estaba celoso- se excusó mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha aspirando su perfume-

-No hagas eso que me haces cosquillas- se quejo la muchacha mientras tomaba a Trunks de las mejillas y lo miraba directo a los ojos- Se lo diré pronto a Bra...- sentenció de la manera más seria que podía.

-Lo que tu digas- respondió el ojiazul mientras sonreía de manera traviesa. Cortó con la distancia que había entre ambos y la besó de manera tierna- Ahora bájate de mis piernas que pronto entraran todos del receso y no quiero que nos vean en esta maravillosa posición- bromeó el muchacho. Pan soltó una risa y volvió a besarlo una vez más pero un tanto más intenso.

…...

-No puedo creer que Pan prefiera pasar su rato libre estudiando con Trunks en vez de comer conmigo- decía una molesta Bra a un confundido Goten que la miraba sin entender.

-¿De verdad eso te dijo?- peguntó incrédulo. Él mas que nadie sabía que su sobrina no era mucho de amar los estudios.

-¡Aha! Me deja comiendo sola- chilló mientras mordía con rabia un pedazo de pan -

-¡Pero si yo estoy aquí! Trunks tambien me deja solo- comentó mientras hacía un puchero que hiso soltar una risa a la peliturquesa.

-No es lo mismo Son Goten... contigo no puedo hablar lo mismo que hablo con Pan- sentenció la ojiazul mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-¿No puedes hablar conmigo acerca de Kaito Ren?- preguntó sin proponérselo el hijo menor de Goku sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que hablaríamos sobre Ren?- cuestionó la muchacha con en el ceño fruncido- Por si no lo sabias tengo temas mucho más importantes que abarcar con Pan, no siempre hablamos de chicos ¿Sabias?.

-Era solo una suposición... pensé que luego de lo que pasó el fin de semana...

-¿Acaso estas celoso Son Goten?- preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa traviesa logrando poner rojo al chico más despistado de todo el instituto..

-¡No digas esas cosas Bra! ¿Celoso? - decía mientras con las manos hacía gestos para que le restara importancia.

-Jaja mira como te pusiste- se burló la ojiazul- Solo bromeaba... Sé que nunca sentirías celos por mi- sentenció mientras cambiaba su semblante de repente. Ahora estaba seria y miraba su comida un tanto desanimada.

-La verdad es que si me preocupa un poco.. No quiero que ese tipo te haga daño Bra.. tu eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes- dijo mirandola fijamente aunque ella no se dignaba a mirarlo.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola... además, luego de que Trunks casi lo hace orinarse encima, Kaito Ren me ha estado evadiendo- comentó mientras miraba a Goten un tanto divertida- ¿Te imaginas si hubiera llegado a conocer a papá?

Ambos híbridos soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse tal escena.

Bra se detuvo unos instantes a observar al peliazabache que reía con ganas. Era la primera vez que hablaban un tiempo largo sin que ella terminase gritándole o que el terminase haciéndole alguna broma de mal gusto. Definitivamente se sentía cómodo hablar así con él.

-¿Porqué no fuiste a comer esta vez con la zor.. con Kim?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Mmm.. no me gusta que la gente se quede mirando mi forma de comer o la cantidad de comida que ingiero. Sé que si me siento a comer con ellas, empezarán a mirarme como a un bicho raro- respondió con sinceridad el moreno. La peliturquesa comprendió al instante y era exactamente esa la razon por la que Pan y ella no socializaban mucho con los demas y es que no era normal ver a alguien comer asi- ¿Porque se odian tanto?- preguntó de repente Goten.

-¿Eh?- preguntó la ojiazul un tanto desconcertada.

-Kim y tu.. ¿Porqué existe esa rivalidad entre ustedes?- volvió a preguntar el peliazabache mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el frente esperando espectante la respuesta.

-Oh... empezó cuando cursábamos el primer año y ella era novia de Kaito Ren. Bueno, cuando el idiota ese, se enteró de que Pan estudiaba aquí, él dejo a Kim y empezó a coquetear con Pan... Pan lo mandó al carajo y luego empezó a buscarme a mi.. Kim nos odia desde entonces. Piensa que nosotras le quitamos a su amado bueno para nada-

-¡Es un imbésil!- soltó Goten sin proponérselo sorprendiendo a Bra. Jamás lo había oído referirse así a alguien.

-¿Seguirás enseñando luego de las vacaciones?- preguntó un tanto incómoda y tratando de desviar el tema.

-Si Trunks deja de enseñar aquí creo que me aburriría mucho, así que mi respuesta depende de él- contestó el moreno mientras le regalaba a la ojiazul una de esas sonrisas tan características en el.-

Bra quiso comentar algo de mal gusto como acostumbraba siempre, pero se contuvo. No quería echar a perder el momento.

-Es hora de irnos, ya terminó el receso- comentó Goten sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha quien solo allí se dió cuenta en que la cafetería ya estaba casi vacia.

Faltaban exactamente tres meses para que Bra y Pan terminaran su tercer año universitario. Para la morena era un alivio que Trunks le enseñara física cuántica de manera particular, ya que eso la había ayudado de sobremanera y ahora ya casi estaba dominando el tema aunque por supuesto no era lo único que hacían en esas clases tan especiales.

Bra por otro lado había mejorado un poco su relación con el hijo menor de Goku, ya no le parecía tan idiota, y es que como Pan estaba ausente cada receso siempre le tocaba almorzar con él y así poco a poco empezaban a disfrutar más la presencia del otro.

-¿Qué paso de tu novia...mmm-

-¿Pares?- preguntó Goten.

-Si, la misma- concluyó Bra mientras fingía indiferencia.

-No sé.. Hace como un año dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo y después ya no supe de ella- respondió el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y no sientes curiosidad en saber de ella? ¿Acaso ya no la quieres?- la curiosidad de Bra era tan obvia que solo alguien como Goten era capaz de no notarlo.

-No sé... Se que esta bien, asi que no me preocupo por ella- respondió con sinceridad pero ante la reciente pregunta de Bra se había quedado pensativo ¿Acaso ya no la quería? Toda su vida había amado a Pares, pero de un día para otro había dejado de extrañarla y de preguntarse porque se tardaba tanto en volver.- Supongo que lo nuestro ya acabo.. ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Bra solo asintió con su falsa indiferencia.

\- Solo queda una semana para que culmine el año electivo- comentó Goten desviando el tema y sonriendo con alegría-¿Cómo van con los exámenes finales?- preguntó interesado.

\- Obviamente muy bien- respondió la ojiazul con arrogancia- Mañana será el examen de Fisica cuántica y el imbécil Trunks ya no tendrá excusas para fastidiar a Pan-

Goten soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos jamás se llevarán bien?- preguntó divertido. Bra frunció la nariz con disgusto.

-No.. Trunks es el idiota más grande de la galaxia y jamás de los jamaces me llevaré bien con él- era en ocaciones como esa en que Bra parecía la mujer más inmadura del planeta. Goten volvió a reir con ganas- ¡Ya cállate Goten! Oye y cambiando de tema ¿Cuando será la final del torneo de Baseball?- preguntó la muchacha ruborizada ante las constantes risas que provocaba en el moreno.

El torneo había marchado de maravilla para el equipo de Orange Star, que contra todo pronóstico ahora se encontraba en las final del campeonato.

-Creo que el final coincidirá con el último dia de clases- respondió el moreno- Oye ¿Me llamaste Goten?

-Es tu nombre ¿O no?- dijo la muchacha con indiferencia.

-Me llamaste solo por mi nombre ¿Ya me consideras tu amigo?- preguntó nuevamente el hombre mientras sonreía alegremente.

Bra volvió a ruborizarse... no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Hmmmp.. Ya terminó el receso. ¿Nos vamos?- Bra se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar seguido por un sonriente Goten, era más que obvio que la muchacha quería evitar responder a su pregunta.

Como les tocaba deportes, Goten y Bra fueron juntos al campo en donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos incluída Pan. Ambas híbridas fueron a cambiarse de ropa como acostumbraban siempre antes de hacer deporte.

-Bueno chicos, como esta es la última semana que nos queda de clase les dejaré a que jueguen lo que más les plazca... ya que tengo sus notas listas. Por si se lo preguntan todo el semestre estuve calificando la destreza, la disciplina y la condición física de cada uno..- decía Goten a todos mientras muchos empezaban a preocuparse de su posible nota.

Cuando Goten terminó su discurso.. todos se dispusieron a formar sus equipos de siempre y empezaron a jugar baseball.. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el equipo de Kim ya no era el que siempre ganaba. El resultado fué una contundente victoria del equipo que era encabezado por Melissa y en el cual estaban obviamente las híbridas saiyajins.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo Bra mientras sostenía la pelota que había capturado en el aire.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos tramposos!- escupió con rabia Kim mientras fulminaba a Bra con la mirada.

\- Demuéstralo- provocó la ojiazul mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le mostraba la pelota haciéndola enfadar más.

-¡Tú cállate maldita perra!- volvió a gritar la rubia mientras temblaba de la impotencia ante tanta humillación.

-Chicas no discutan- intervino Goten. Pan solo reía ante el circo que nuevamente empezaba a formar la dramática de Kim.

-¿Porque no solo aceptas la derrota?- fanfarroneaba Bra mientras jugaba con la pelota.

\- ¿Estas muy orgullosa de ser una fenómeno?- Preguntó Kim mientras sus ojos brillaban del enfado- No eres mas que un monstruo... Nadie te quiere, ni tu propio hermano. Eres insoportable y por eso Kaito Ren huye de ti... Por eso tu única amiga es Pan.. Porque ella es igual que tú.. son unas fenomenos.. Pero Pan al menos tiene carisma ¿Y tú? Terminaras sola y pudriéndote en todo tu dinero-

Bra quedó en silencio e inmóvil por unos momentos. Goten se apresuró en ponerse delante de Kim por si la ojiazul planeara atacarla.

Bra sintió que se le apretujaba el corazón.. No le había dolido en lo absoluto que la llamaran fenómeno.. Tampoco que le dijera que Trunks no la quería por que ella sabía que su hermano daría la vida por ella.. Lo que si le dolía era que le dijera que nadie aparte de su familia lograría quererla. Y que Goten se pusiera enfrente para defender a Kim solo lograba aturdirla más. Él fue el primero en rechazarla... Tal vez lo que decía Kim era cierto.

Dejo caer la pelota, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar en dirección al baño.

-¡La clase terminó! ¡Pueden irse!- dijo Goten mientras con un brazo detenía a Pan que estaba a punto de seguir a Bra.

\- Yo hablo con ella- informó. Pan asintió con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el campo y fué hacia el instituto.

Cuando el campo estuvo desierto Goten se apresuró en ir tras Bra. Él mas que nadie sabía lo que esas palabras pudieron en ella. Incluso Pan estaba sorprendida de que aquellas estúpidas palabras de la rubia hubieran dejado asi a su mejor amiga, toda la vida Bra había sido inmune a toda clase de insultos mucho peores.

Goten tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-¡Adelántate a casa Pan! Te alcanzo enseguida- respondió la muchacha con voz quebrada del otro lado del baño, pensando erróneamente que era su mejor amiga quien venía a buscarla.

Goten giró el picaporte de la puerta e ingresó al baño sin importarle que era la de chicas.

Vió que la muchacha estaba se estaba secando el rostro con una toalla de papel.

-¿Goten? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- dijo en cuanto lo vió.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el moreno omitiendo la pregunta anterior de Bra, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso te importa?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí... yo-

-No seas tan cínico Goten.. estabas mucho más preocupado en que no le diera una paliza a tu querida Kim- escupió la muchacha mientras apartaba su vista de él, sumamente dolida. No quería llorar, pero la presencia de Goten ahí solo la ponía peor.- ¡Largo de aquí!

-No me iré.. No estas bien- dijo Goten mientras trataba de acercarse

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Crees que las palabras de esa zorra pueden hacerme sentir mal? ¡No señor! Algo.. - la voz de Bra se quebró y nuevamente apartó la vista de Goten.

-¡Sabía que ese idiota te importaba más de lo que admitías!- dijo Goten sorprendiendo a Bra quien lo miró sin comprender con los ojos vidriosos.- ¡Sabía que te haría sufrir!

-¡Esto no es por Ren!- gritó furiosa y estallando en lágrimas- ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta? ¿Eh? A mi no me interesa en lo absoluto ese bueno para nada. No me interesa ningun chico ¿Sabes porque? Porque la zorra de Kim tiene razón ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo gustarle a alguien? Soy como un demonio y tú...- Bra se quedó en silencio antes de que dijera más de lo que debía. Se secó las lágrimas con los dedos- Vete Son Goten.. quiero estar sola

-Nada de lo que dices es cierto y lo sabes- dijo Goten omitiendo lo último que había dicho la muchacha- podrías gustarle a cualquiera.. eres bo-bonita y simpática.

Bra soltó una risa sarcástica- Tu fuiste el primero en rechazarme . ¡No mientas solo para hacerme sentir mejor!-

Goten se sorprendió.- No estoy mintiendo.- susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza al recordar como había terminado su amistad con bra, cuando esta apenas era una niña.- No miento cuando digo que cualquiera podría enamorarse de tí-

-Cualquiera menos tú ¿No?- dijo Bra mientras arrastraba las palabras tratando de contener su rabia.

-¡Yo tambien podría.. pero-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya cállate! No quiero escuchar tus malditas excusas... si enserio piensas que soy bonita y que puedo gustarle a cualquiera... entonces bésame- retó la muchacha mientras se plantaba más firme enfrente del confundido peliazabache.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Yo...

-¡Entonces lárgate!- gritó con cólera mientras nuevamente las traicioneras lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas aún contra su voluntad. Odiaba que justamente Son Goten tuviera que verla en ese estado, cuando se había jurado a sí misma nunca más llorar por nada ni por nadie.

-¡Que te largues!- decía mientras trataba de sacarlo pero era imposible, aún con su fuerza Goten no se movía un milímetro. Parecía un muro de acero.- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio tanto!

-No digas eso Bra, yo...

-Te odio.. te odio ¡LARGO! ¿Acaso estas sor...

En uno de sus tantos forcejeos, Goten la había sujetado de los brazos deteniendo sus violentos empujones. Con un rápido movimiento la incorporó del suelo y unió sus labios a los de ella.

La acción fue tan rápida que Bra tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le era prácticamente imposible creer que lo que estaba pasando era cierto. Los labios de él exigían una pronta respuesta y ella no tardó en dársela. Goten soltó sus delgados brazos y ella con desespero se aferró a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio y caer ya que él era mucho más alto que ella, aunque por supuesto Goten no iba a dejarla caer tan fácil ya que ahora la sostenía fuerte de la cintura. Los labios de ella sincronizaban perfectamente con los de él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Definitivamente era el mejor beso que había recibido Bra en toda su vida, a pesar de que al principio era salada por las lágrimas de ella, pronto fué lo más dulce que había probado en su vida... Mucho mejor que las fresas que tanto amaba.. Si, Son Goten sabía mucho mejor que las deliciosas fresas.

La falta de aire les exigió separar sus labios aunque no el agarre.

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bra yo...

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar! ¡No arruines este momento!- dijo Bra con el ceño fruncido como si hubiese adivinado lo que él estaba a punto de decir. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él acurrucándose, podía oir perfectamente su corazón latir con fuerza- ¡No digas que fue un error! ¡No digas que me ves como una hermana por que ya no te creeré.. Nadie besa así a su hermana- terminó mientras sonreía de una manera muy diferente a las que siempre acostumbraba. Era una sonrisa totalmente diferente.

…...

Hasta aquí el Séptimo capítulo..

Tengo que dar un aviso y es que dentro de una semana alzaré el próximo capítulo y luego me ausentaré por no se cuanto tiempo, ya que me mudaré y no sé cuanto me tarde en volver a tener internet.. :/

No abandonaré la historia.. solo les pido que me tengan paciencia :3

Mil disculpas y es que no tengo tiempo para casi nada.. No he podido responder los comentarios en privado y por lo tanto las responderé aquí..

 **-KandraK:** Te agradezco mucho porque haz estado desde el principio de la historia y siempre eres de las primeras en comentar... Eso realmente me motiva mucho ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre! :*

 **-Yessi- Chibi:** Jaja siempre tienes mucha razon... Jaja Trunks no puede tener problemas porque es el heredero de Corp Capsule jaja :v El director le perdona todo xD ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar siempre! Tus comentarios me alegran mucho ya que siempre das tu analisis de todo! ¡me encanta! Gracias

 **-SusiiArrxx:** Jajaja O.o yo quedé así... okno yo tambien lo haría. Goten esta para el crimen xDDDD Tal vez pronto llegue la acción entre estos dos :3

 **-vanessarugamas3:** ¡Bienvenidaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.. espero verte en los proximos capitulos jaja un besoo cuidate muucho :3

 **-choochoo88: ¡** Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Siempre trato de actualizar cada semana.. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

 **-johaaceve:** Jaja siii muchos lios xD ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

 **-Nicole Flores:** Siii.. trato de subir capitulo cada semana.. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

 **-Angel:** ¡Como adoro tus comentarios! Jaja ¿Creerás que varias de tus sugerencias las tenía pensadas? Creo que pensamos similar jaja... Creo que este capítulo debió haber respondido algunos de tus cuestionamientos ¿No? … Me alegra que te emocione mi historia *-* Esperaré ansiosa que sigas comentando porque en verdad las amo.. Es una pena que no tengas cuenta. :') Un besooo enorme.. cuidate mucho.

 **-Janina Saiya:** ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado jaja! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

 **-Mel Granger Ssj: ¡** Sii... Goten y Trunks celosos *-* ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

 **-Estefania:** ¡Que alegría verte por aquí!... No importa, pierde cuidado.. ¿Sabes? Significa mucho para mi que te este gustando mi historia.. No se explicarte pero me agradas aunque no te conozca y nunca hayamos hablado en privado , jaja es muy raro.. Salté de la emoción cuando vi tu comentario. ¡Te agradezco muchisimo que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia! ¡Muchas gracias! Cuídateee :*

 **-Isa Uchiha Malfoy:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia! Un besooo y cuidate :*

Eso es todo ¡Nos leemos pronto!.. Se me cuidan :*


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8_

Hola a todos!

En primer lugar lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero surgieron muchos inconvenientes que me impidieron seguir escribiendo.

Pero en fin ya estoy devuelta y quiero agradecerles por la paciencia..En especial a Yessi-Chibi por sus mensajes..

...

El sonido del timbre indicó a todos los alumnos de Orange Star que era la hora del esperado almuerzo. En los pasillos sin embargo la heredera de Corporación Cápsula se comía las uñas a causa de los nervios. Una peculiar cabellera azabache captó enseguida su atención y no dudó en avanzar apresuradamente hacia ella.

-¡Mierda Pan me estabas matando de los nervios! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en salir? Acaso..- Bra hablabla a una velocidad increible que no daba oportunidad de siquiera abrir la boca a la pequeña Son.

-Bra yo..- Pan agacho la cabeza y Bra temió lo peor.

-¡No me digas que reprobaste!-Gritó la peliturquesa horrorizada.

Bra había sido una de las primeras en terminar el exámen y desde que había salido estaba que moría de angustia por la suerte de su mejor amiga.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Pan mientras alzaba la cabeza y sonreía mostrando todos los dientes-¡Estaba bromeando tonta!-

-¡Eres una maldita!- chilló la ojiazul mientras miraba a Pan con increduidad- Estaba apunto de estrangularte pero cambiando de tema ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- Bra cambió su tono de voz a una emocionada- ¡Se avecinan las mejores vacaciones de toda la vida! ¡Iremos a la playa, al cine, al...

-Si, si... Iremos a donde tú quieras pero ahora me muero de hambre Bra ¡Vamos a comer!

-Me olvidaba que desde hoy volveras a almorzar conmigo... ¡Al fin el idiota de Trunks dejará de Robarte!

-¡Oh ya cállate! Al menos admite que no te aburrías tanto con mi tío Goten ¿Eh?- insinuó la peliazabache de manera maliciosa. El beso del dia anterior inundo la cabeza azulada de Bra que cuyas mejillas adquirieron un rojo carmín.

Ambas híbridas caminaron hacia la cafetería sin decir nada más, tomaron su almuerzo y se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Los ojos de cierta peliturquesa buscaban con la mirada a cierto peliazabache que no aparecía por ningun lado.

-¿Buscas a alguien Bra?- preguntó Pan mientras miraba divertida los gestos de la peliturquesa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! solo me parece raro que el glotón de Goten no aparezca para comer- se excusó rápidamente la hija de Bulma.

-¡Aha! ¿Y desde cuando llamas a mi tío por su nombre?- la cara traviesa de Pan solo lograba poner más nerviosa a Bra.

-¿Qué estas insinuando Pan? No era yo la que me enserraba con mi profesor de química en el salon por media hora- Y el turno de sonrojarse fué de Pan.

-¡Estaba estudiando!- se defendió la peliazabache.

-Si, apuesto que tambien estudiaron un poco de anatomía ¿No?-

-¿Pero que dices?

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a ustedes?- Trunks junto con Goten llegaron para interferir en la rara discución de las chicas que por cierto estaban agitadas y con las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¡NADA!- Contestaron ambas al unísono.

-¿Porqué se tardaron tanto?- preguntó Bra tratando de cambiar de conversación mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a cierto peliazabache que le dedicaba la misma mirada.

-¿Quién te entiende mounstruo? Nos gritas por querer almorzar con ustedes y nos gritas por llegar tarde a almorzar con ustedes.. Con esto del final de Trimestre los maestros tenemos mucho trabajo, corregir exámenes, registrar trabajos es fustrante y aburrido... Al menos eso no lo hace Goten.- decía Trunks mientras se sentaba cerca de su novia y comía. Goten hizo lo mismo y se sentó cerca de la peliturquesa.

-Pero yo tengo el último partido de Baseball del campeonato mañana- se excusó el moreno mientras también se limitaba a comer.

-Si ganan o pierden dará igual tío- hablo esta vez Pan- Nadie se cree que Orange Star esta en las finales y todo gracias a tí.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que ganaran-

-¿Y a que hora será el juego?- preguntó curiosa Bra.

-¿Quieres ver a tu jugadorcito de pacotilla jugar una final?- preguntó Trunks mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a su hermana. Goten se puso rojo.

-¡Por Kamisama Trunks! ¿Sigues traumado con esa cinta? ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que Kaito Ren es mierda para mi!

\- ¡Aha! Lo que digas...

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡Obligame!

-¡Oh ya cállense malditos inmaduros!- interfirió Pan que los miraba incrédula.

-Yo solo quiero que termine ya el trimestre y que mañana todo salga bien- dijo Goten en voz alta y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Y como ya era de esperarse (Al menos para los híbridos) Orange Star contra todo pronosticó resultó ganador de la liga.

-¡Mamá ha dicho que podemos festejar en casa esta noche!- informó Trunks a los demás quienes se encontraban sentados en los banquillos del estadio.

-¿Estás seguro? a papá no le gusta que estemos causando alboroto cuando está entrenando.

-Al parecer iran a la montaña Paoz con el señor Goku y los demás... tienen algo importante de que hablar.

-¿Irán a casa?- preguntó Goten confundido. Bra lo miró con furia y este tragó saliva... Ya eran varias veces que lo miraba de esa manera desde el beso que se dieron.

-Si... - se limitó a contestar Trunks- Como decía podiamos organizar una barbacoa o algo ¿Que opinan? Goten si quieres invita algunas chicas- dijo el pelilila mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Ni se te ocurra invitar a alguna putilla a mi casa- se apresuró a responder Bra mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignada- Si tú quieres una llevatela a otro lado Trunks.

Pan se puso roja al instante- ¡Trunks no va a invitar a nnguna zorra!-

-Perfecto entonces solo seremos nosotros cuatro- dijo Trunks mientras sonreía divertido por los celos de su novia quien seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Am.. PAN me acompañas a comprar lo necesario para esta noche... confío más en tus gustos que en los de mi hermanita-

-¿Quieres callarte nerd?-

-Cállate tú enana-

-¡No empiezen o les daré una paliza a ambos!- interferió la nieta de Goku.- Por supuesto que te acompaño Trunks- respondió mientras sonreía contenta.

-Bien entonces yo me voy a casa- gruño Bra mientras apretaba los puños de mal humor.

-¿Sucede algo Bra?- preguntó Goten preocupado- ¿Te molesta algo?

-Seguro es porque Kaito Ren no volteó ni a mirarla el día de hoy- trató de molestar Trunks ganandose miradas fulminantes de los otros tres híbridos sayayines.

-A la próxima estupidez que digas te juro que no respondo Trunks- amenazó la ojiazul, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas de la ira.- Y no, Son Goten, no pasa absolutamente nada.- dijo para finalmente salir volando sin decir nada más.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-Ni idea.. se lo he preguntado pero no ha querido decirme nada- respondió Pan un tanto preocupada- debería ir junto a ella.

-No.. ya esta oscureciendo y si no nos apuramos se nos hará de noche.. -sentenció Trunks

-Pero es que... Tio Goten ¿Podrías ir tú a preguntarle?

Goten asintió sin dudarlo y salió volando sin decir nada más.

-¡Por fin solos! Ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más estar sin besarte- comentó Trunks mientras le robaba un fugaz beso a su novia.

-¡Trunks, ya lo he decidido. Esta misma noche le diré a Bra que tu y yo somos novios!

...

-Goten ¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- Gruñó la muchacha de cabellos turquesa en cuando aterrizó en Corporación Cápsula.

-¿Porqué?- una voz a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre confundida y enojada.

-Te seguí porque estaba preocupado.- Respondió Goten mientras se ponía rojo de los nervios.

-¿preocupado por qué?

-Porque estas rara pareces enojada ¿Estas enojada?

-¡Qué te hace suponer que estoy enojada Son Goten!- gritó furiosa la peliturquesa.

\- Es por el beso ¿no?- soltó derepente el peliazabache sorprendiendo a Bra quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Veo que no eres tan tonto- respondió Bra tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¡Lo sabía! Perdoname yo no quería ofenderte pero tu dijiste que..

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estas pidiendo perdon?  
-Si.. tu dijiste que

-Estoy enojada porque desde ese mldito beso no has vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y has estado esquivandome Goten... ¿Acaso tratas de aparentar que no paso nada?.. Pero olvídalo ¿Sabes? Es tan patético de mi parte pensar que te había gustado tanto como a mi... ¡Soy una tonta al pensar que por fín estabas mirandome como a una mujer y no como a una niña.- Bra volteó furiosa tratando de entrar por fin a la casa- ¡Ah! y diles a Pan y a mi hermano que esta noche no podré acompañarlos.. Estoy muy cansada.

-Yo tambien Bra.

-¿Tambien estas cansado?

-No, yo tambien no he parado de pensar en ese beso... Y cada vez me convenso más de que estoy sientiendo cosas por tí y por eso trato de alejarme.


End file.
